La diosa Escarlata
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo, Blair Flanningan.
1. Dulce Aroma A Blair

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan.**

_**Capitulo 1 Dulce aroma a Blair.**_

Yo no soy dueño de GX…

Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale y Bastión Misawa regresaban hacia clases, no mucho había cambiado, excepto que Chumley trabajaba con Pegasus en Industrial Illusions y la llegada de Tyranno Hassleberry y Phoenix Aster quien venció 2 veces al prodigioso Jaden y este ultimo volvió a pelear y le venció fácilmente, Aster y los héroes del destino se resignaron y se volvieron mas amigables.

Si todo normal, pero era el periodo de matricula y hora de que nuevos alumnos ingresaran a la academia y tomaran sus posiciones en la Jerarquía.

"Hey, veamos los nuevo alumnos." Dijo Bastion

"Si, vamos." Agrego Syrus

"¡Que bien! ¡Nuevos Rivales!" Exclamo Jaden.

Al llegar a ver la lista vieron nuevos nombres, pero ninguno conocido de ellos.

"No conozco ninguno… esperen." Analizo Syrus

Había un nombre que ellos si conocían pero había algo muy raro en todo esto…

"Amigos, corríjanme si estoy mal pero ¿Si le ganas a Crowler te ponen mas arriba que rojo no?" pregunto Bastion

"Si también lo note." Agrego Syrus.

"Talvez lo odie Crowler, como a mi. Yo le gane y me puso en Slifer Rojo por enojo." Dijo Jaden.

"Dirás la odien es una chica y es una de las mejores pero esta en los rojos… raro…"murmuro Bastion.

"Blair Flanningan…" leyó Syrus

"¿Blair? Déjame ver." Dijo Jaden.

"¿Blair?" inquirió Bastion

"acuérdate, hace un tiempo ella entro aquí pero era muy pequeña para seguir en la academia…" recordó Jaden

"Ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano y le quería ver pero ya saben como es Zane de frió…" suspiró Syrus

"Ah… sigan." Replico Bastion

"Ella quería tocar las cartas de Zane y era chica, pero se hacia pasar por chico. pude haberla delatado pero, me dio lastima. Tuvimos un duelo y aunque no la delate se descubrió y se fue para volver luego, Me hizo prometer que la esperara y lo hice." Explico Jaden

Bastion y Syrus se miraron uno al otro y luego le regresaron la mirada a Jaden.

"¿Le prometiste que…?" Inquirió Bastion

"Jaden, ¿Tienes novia y no me dijiste? ¡Creí que era tu mejor amigo!" replico enfadado Syrus.

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablan? Ella es menor que yo 3 años y solo le prometí que la esperaría." Se defendió Jaden

Ambos se volvieron a ver mutuamente y miraron Al duelista con caras burlonas.

"Jaden… ¿Tienes alguna Idea de lo que prometiste?" rió Bastion

"Jaden… Tu no sabes… ¿Cierto?" siguió Syrus

"Si que la esperaría y lo hice." Se defendía el joven

"Jaden cuando le prometes eso a una chica…" comenzó Bastion.

"…Quiere decir que la esperaras, ¡para que estén juntos!" rió Syrus.

"No creo… ella es 3 años menor que yo…" se defendió Jaden

"En el amor no hay edad." Dijo Bastion

"Bastion, era así de alta." Jaden hizo un gesto enseñadole cuanto media con la mano.

"Puede ser que haya crecido." Siguió Syrus.

"Si claro…" termino Jaden

Los 3 regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Jaden pensaba en lo que le dijeron sus amigos.

"¿Yo? ¿Con Blair? Ridículo…" dijo Jaden mientras cerraba los ojos.

Recordó uno de los tantos proverbios de Bastion…"Jaden, la vida es como un duelo, te tira sorpresas y debes estar listo, lo que pensabas imposible puede pasar."

Mejor lo olvidaba…

Al día siguiente…

Era Hora de comer y los 3 se sentaban en un comedor medio lleno.

"Bueno amigos, termine. Me voy." Dijo Jaden

"¿Dónde?" inquirió Syrus

"A cumplir mi promesa." Termino Jaden yéndose.

"Debe gustarle mucho…" murmuro Bastion.

"¡Jaden, te acompañamos!" le grito Syrus

"Claro, entre mas mejor." Replico el mencionado.

Fueron a la entrada de la academia de duelos, a esperar.

Al llegar habían varios duelistas nuevos, hablando y presumiendo de sus barajas.

"Que recuerdos…apenas ayer yo también patee a Crowler" murmuro Jaden.

Pero una Chica con una bandanna jalando su maleta le llamo su atención, parecía pesada, le presto ayuda.

"¿Te ayudo?" dijo Jaden

Ella volteo para ver quien era y…

"¡Jaden!" exclamo Ella

En el proceso, su pañuelo se le callo, revelando su largo pelo azul.

"Hola Blair." Le dijo Jaden suavemente

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto extrañada y un poco sonrojada.

"Teníamos una promesa, solo la cumplí." Dijo El duelista

"Gracias…" se sonrojo mas

Bastion y Syrus fueron corriendo a verlos.

"Hola Bastion… Syrus…" Ella les saludo

Ellos la saludaron pero estaban muy sorprendidos, al ver a la bella joven.

Blair ya no era una niña, sus pechos y piernas habían crecido bastante, su pelo era más largo y era más alta.

"Hola Blair." le dijeron ambos.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le pregunto Jaden

"Bien…" replico ella

"Blair, te tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué empezaste desde abajo si pudiste ir arriba de un solo golpe?" inquirió Bastion.

"Quiero aprender todo… desde el comienzo…" dijo ella, esperando que no descubrieran su admiración por Jaden.

"Vamos." Jaden tomo la maleta y le ofreció la mano

"Em… tengo que ir donde el rector Shepard… ¿me acompañas?" le pregunto ella tímidamente

"Seguro."

Con eso ambos se fueron dejando a Bastion y Syrus bociabiertos.

"Que bonita Jaden se saco la lotería…" dijo Syrus

"Será interesante ver esto…" dijo Bastion.

Jaden y Blair iban juntos a la oficina, Jaden se concentraba en el camino y en la botella de agua que había comprado, ella por su parte observaba al apuesto joven y se sonrojaba.

Llegaron a la oficina.

"Hola Blair y…. ¿Jaden, Que haces Aquí?" pregunto el rector Shepard

"Ayudando a Blair." Replico el mencionado.

"Gracias Jaden." Dijo ella.

"Bien Blair… te daré tu habitación…oh… tenemos un problema."

"¿Cuál?" replico ella preocupada

"No hay chicas en el dormitorio Rojo…"

El rector observaba los papeles, Blair esperaba su respuesta Y Jaden opto por tomar agua del bote que llevaba en su chaqueta.

"Que inconveniente." Dijo el rector.

"Si no es molestia, ¿Podría quedarme con Jaden?" le dijo al rector.

En eso, El se atraganto con el Agua…

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿CONMIGO?!" replico el mencionado

"Si, el duerme solo desde que Syrus fue ascendido a amarillo. Bueno, Jaden es confiable ¿Qué dices?"

Recuperando su aliento Jaden observo a Shepard con Desden.

"Por mi no hay problema pero… ¿Es apropiado?" pregunto Jaden

"Si, no hay problema entonces, Te la encargo Jaden."

"De acuerdo rector." Suspiro Jaden

"Gracias de nuevo Jaden." Le dijo ella roja como tomate.

"No hay problema Blair." Dijo el pensando la humillación que recibiría por los demás.

Blair ya había desempacado y estaba en el baño poniéndose el uniforme.

Jaden pasaba su baraja neos, pensando que pasaría ahora que, dormiría con tan bella chica…

"¿Sucede algo amo?" Inquirió Neos

"No." Replico el joven

"Se ve pensativo." Dijo Dolphin

"¿Qué ocurre jefe?" pregunto Mole

"Nada chicos gracias por…" fue cortado por algo, mejor dicho alguien

Blair salia del baño con su uniforme ya puesto…

"…Preguntar…" se sonrojo Jaden

Los residentes Neo espáciales voltearon a ver que era lo que sonrojaba a su amo.

"¿Jaden, como me veo?" pregunto Blair sonrojada

"Te…Te…ves muy… bella…" dijo con timidez

Los neo-spacians observaban A su amo embobado.

"El amo esta…" comenzó Neos

"Rojo…" siguió Dolphin

"¿Será que al amo le gusta ella?" pregunto hummingbird

"Quien sabe…" termino Scarab

Jaden, aun rojo, la observaba y los comentarios de sus sirvientes… digamos que no ayudaban…

"¡OIGAN, cuando quiera su opinión se la pediré!" les dijo Jaden mentalmente.

"Heh… parece que le dimos al gordo… pero cuéntenos después, amo…" replico  
Black Panther.

Con esto se fueron.

"Jaden, ¿Estas bien? Estas rojo." Replico Blair preocupada.

Se acerco a Jaden y puso su frente con la de el.

Ahora, la roja era ella, por la cercanía de sus labios…

"Estoy bien Blair…"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si…"

"Entonces vamos a comer, ¡estoy hambrienta!" Ella le tomo de la mano y le llevo al comedor.

En esos momentos Jaden sentía que el calor de sus mejillas se transformaba en lava, de lo caliente que se sentía. Uno, Blair era mas _bella_, Dos, _dormiría_ con _el _y Tres, ella se _sonrojaba_ _**1000**_ del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Al llegar al comedor, muchos observaban a Jaden de la mano con Blair, unos riéndose otros burlándose de las acciones tímidas del joven; Jaden solo rezaba que no lo vieran, ni Bastion, ni Syrus.

"Hola Jaden." Llego Zane.

"Hola Jaden." Alexis también saludo

"Hola amigos…" replico el mencionado

"Zane, ¡tiempo sin verte!" dijo Blair

"¿Blair?" replico el maestro de maquinas.

"Hola ¿volviste no, Blair?" dijo Alexis en un tono con un poco de sorpresa al ver donde estaba la mano de Blair.

"Seguro y le debo mucho a Jaden, el, me dejo dormir en su habitación." Le apretó la mano al joven

"¿En serio?" Alexis estaba más sorprendida.

"Se llevan bien." Replico Zane

"Bueno nos vamos, nos vemos a ambos." Dijo Alexis

"Adiós Jaden, Blair, que bueno tenerte de vuelta." Dijo Zane yéndose

"Lexi y El señor sonrisas parecían sorprendidos ¿porque?" se pregunto Jaden.

"¿Quién Sabe?" dijo Blair Inocentemente pero sonriendo de la forma mas maliciosa.

"¡Que buena Comida!" dijo Jaden regresando al dormitorio

"Me llene." Dijo Blair

Jaden bostezo y miro su reloj con forma de Winged Kuriboh.

"Ya es hora de dormir, mañana no hay clases pero es mejor dormir bien." Dijo Jaden

"Si, dame un minuto." Blair fue al baño a cambiarse.

Jaden solo estaba con sus pantalones y sin su chaqueta, solo con su camisa negra que siempre llevaba por debajo.

Blair salio del baño con un pijama blanca dejando sus lindas piernas a la vista, de más esta decir Que, Jaden cuando la vio, casi sangra de la nariz.

"¿Te gusta?" le dijo en un tono seductor.

"Se...Seg…Seguro…Te ves Bella…Blair…" logro decir.

"Gracias." Respondió tan roja como el.

Después de decir buenas noches, Jaden se volteo al lado contrario para no ver a la otra cama, A Blair, quien se veía inocente y bella durmiendo. Jaden se volteaba y movía pero no lograba dormir; Admitiase que, estaba exhausto pero no sabia que le causaba este insomnio repentino…

¿Blair? Probablemente, lo que le habían dicho sus amigos era cierto ¿No? ¿Por qué ella era tan amble con el? O mejor, ¿Por qué le había tomado la mano? Y ¿Por qué le había enseñado como le quedaba el uniforme y su pijama? ¿Por qué había pedido quedarse con el? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que el le sonreía?

Murmuraba todas estas preguntas en la silenciosa oscuridad… y secretamente pedía las repuestas al cielo…

Desgraciadamente, aunque era un genio en duelos, en asuntos como este, Jaden Yuki no era la herramienta más filosa de la caja.

De pronto sintió alguien a su espalda, Volteo y era Blair, Tenia frió Y usaba sus manos para frotarse los brazos.

"¿Blair? ¿Tienes frió?"

Ella asintió suavemente.

"Ten, ponte esto." Le pasó su chaqueta de Slifer rojo pero, para su infortunio, ella tenía otros planes…

Soltó la chaqueta y abrazo A Jaden acostándose a su lado, ambos estaban rojos y agradecían la oscuridad para que el otro no viera.

Comenzó a frotar el pecho de Jaden con afecto y ternura.

"Jaden…"

"_¡AH! ¿Qué haces Blair?"_ Pensó

"Gracias…"

Aunque oscuro el noto algo, los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, debía estar soñando.

Para terminar su tortura, ella le beso la mejilla.

¿Por qué lo hacia tan bien, si estaba soñando?

"_¡Rayos! ¡Vamos Jaden! ¡Muévete, Muévete!" _pensó el. Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ella ni siquiera lo retenía solo le sobaba el pecho, pero el hechizo que ella hubiera echado sobre el funcionaba, no se podía y no quería admitirlo, no Quería moverse; una pequeña parte de el, la que aun pensaba quería moverse, pero la otra, la que estaba bajo el hechizo de Blair, no.

"Gracias por tenerme contigo, quiero decirte que…que…" ella murmuro dormida.

"_¿Por qué sueña conmigo?"_ pensó

Ella solo apoyo su cabeza en la mejilla de el, a este punto el opto por rendirse ante los encantos de ella.

Apoyo la cabeza de ella, en su pecho y si ella estuviera despierta y daba gracias a Dios que no lo estaba, se daría cuenta que, su corazón latía mas rápido que el Flash de Sparkman.

Entonces, le acaricio su cabello, Jaden no había olido fragancia más sutil y dulce, ni la comida, ni el olor de cartas nuevas al abrir un booster pack se comparaban con esto.

Era una dulce intoxicación, que le hacia entregarse al sopor y a los sentimientos de ella.

Tan dulce, Tan suave, Tan mujer, Tan _**Blair…**_

"Buenas noches Mi querida Blair…" le beso su cabello color zafiro.

Con esto la joven pareja se quedo dormida, seguros que nadie molestaría.

_**A/N Jaden es tan denso como el cemento de un edificio, pero Blair le hará ver sus sentimientos, ¿Se burlaran sus amigos? ¿Qué dirán los Spacians y los Héroes? Todas las respuestas a esto y mas en el siguiente Capitulo Gracias y ¡dejen reviews plz!**_


	2. Un Sueño es, un deseo del Corazon

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan. **

_**Capitulo 2 Un Sueño es, un deseo que el corazón pide. **_

_Blair Flanningan estaba parada en la playa, oyendo el suave mar y viendo la blanca luz de luna que brillaba. _

_Era una gran vista tan solo le hacia falta alguien; Jaden Yuki. _

_Ella tenía que admitir que su encanto le había enamorado. Regreso solo por el y pudo comenzar desde arriba pero lo prefirió a el y ahora compartía su dormitorio, irían a clases juntos. Se sentarían juntos, harían todo juntos pero tan solo una cosa le atemorizaba, los sentimientos de el. _

_Si, había aceptado que ella durmiera con el y cumplido la promesa de esperarla pero¿Qué sentía el por ella? Realmente quería saberlo, si, se sonrojaba cuando ella estaba con el pero… _

_Las dudas le carcomían su corazón. _

_¡No! No debía ser negativa, el sentía lo mismo. Si quería cumplir sus objetivos debía ser positiva. _

_Uno, entrar en la vida de el. _

_Dos, ser su novia. _

_Tres, conseguir el apellido Yuki. _

_Mientras pensaba todo esto, el mencionado llego a la playa y observaron juntos el cielo. _

_"¿Bello no Blair?" _

_"Si…" _

_Era su momento. _

_"Jaden…"_

"Dime." 

_"Yo… quiero decirte...gracias. Me ayudaste antes y ahora estas ayudando de nuevo." _

_"Ni lo digas. Tu harías lo mismo." _

_"Jaden te preguntaras¿Por qué… no fui tras de Zane?" _

_"No, respeto tu privacidad pero, dime." _

_"Es… porque alguien mas…le reemplazo…" _

_"¿De veras?" _

_"Si, mis sentimientos cambiaron a…ti…" ya estaba muy roja para este punto _

_"¿Qué…Tipo de…Sentimientos...?" Pregunto, sabiendo como terminaría todo… _

_"Estos…" ella acerco sus labios a los de el y le beso lo mas tiernamente posible. _

_Blair estaba lista para cualquier rechazo y excusa que el pusiera y le diría que ella le quería sin importar como…pero el, al principio estaba congelado pero… poco a poco… le devolvió el gesto, puso un brazo en su espalda y otro en su cabello y lo acaricio. _

_No lo podía creer… _

_Estaba en el paraíso, mejor dicho, en los brazos del chico de sus sueños y no solo eso, estaban en un apasionado beso… _

_"Te amo Blair Flanningan." _

_"Oh Jaden…" _

_Se dejo caer en sus brazos y le volvió a besar, lo haría a cualquier hora, día y fecha a cualquier precio. _

_Jaden… _

_Yuki… _

Despertó en los brazos de su querido Jaden y recordó que anoche le había besado el cabello o¿Lo había soñado? Lo importante es que estaba con el, decidió disfrutar un poco mas el momento, porque si el desaprobaba que durmieran juntos, tendría que dormir sola.

Se envolvió, nuevamente en sus brazos y se durmió nuevamente.

_Jaden estaba parado en lo que parecían ser aguas termales _

_De repente apareció alguien pero entre tanto vapor no distinguió bien… _

_"¿Blair…?" _

_Esperen¿Por qué la había dicho a ella si había tantas otras personas? _

_Algo en su interior deseaba que fuera ella… _

_En efecto era ella. _

_En un… **Bikini azul celeste, de 2 piezas… **_

_**"¡NO¡ME EQUIVOQUE DE BAÑO!" **pensó Jaden _

_Ella se acerco lentamente a el. _

_Jaden se dio vuelta, ruborizado._

_"¡Blair¡Perdóname¡Me equivoque de lugar! Yo…" _

_"No Jaden, esta bien. Ya que estas aquí bañémonos juntos." _

_"Estee…" _

_"No temas. No hay problema." _

_"Jaden se desvistió hasta quedar en shorts y entro. _

_"Jaden, tu has sido muy bueno conmigo estos últimos días…gracias…" _

_"No…hay de que…" _

_Ella se le acerco y le abrazo _

_"Blair…" _

_"Prométeme, que estarás conmigo siempre…" _

_"Seguro Blair, si me necesitas, ahí estaré…" _

_"Gracias." _

_"Blair…" _

_"No digas nada…quiero estar así contigo…" _

_Blair cerró sus ojos; Jaden opto por devolverle el abrazo. _

_No sabia porque pero, parecía lo correcto. _

_Blair… _

_Flanningan… _

Jaden despertó con su cara caliente y una sensación de tranquilidad, que le parecía rara.

"Fue un sueño pero…" murmuro toco su cara, definitivamente estaba sonrojado.

Sintió algo suave en su pecho…

La protagonista, Blair estaba dormida en sus brazos.

El calor de su cara, ya quemaba pero no le puso mente.

_**"¡¿DURMIO CONMIGO?!" **_ Pensó

Pero¿Por qué, si tenia su cama¿No era mejor que durmiera sola?

Lo recordó; ella tenia frió, aunque, el, no pensaba que los otros verían apropiado que ella lo usara a el de Osito de peluche para… abrazar y… buscar calor.

Personalmente…se podría acostumbrar.

Un lado de el parecía no estar cómodo así abrazado con ella, pero a el otro, le gustaba y desgraciadamente, el lado cómodo era mas fuerte.

Jaden la observaba dormir, estaba cautivado no solo por su figura sino, por su inocencia, inconcientemente, Jaden acaricio su cabello y su rostro, ella sonrió al sentirse querida en sueños.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiro su mano, todas estas emociones y sentimientos eran nuevos para el, no sabia con exactitud lo que le pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" murmuro el.

Otra vez su cara se quemaba.

No entendía porque…

Recordó las palabras de sus amigos, si le prometes eso a alguien es para estar juntos, pero, el¿Qué sabia de eso? Aunque un maestro en los duelos, en lo social no era tan hábil, de hecho era un cabeza de bloque.

Al verla, todo esto pasaba por su mente y en eso ella despertó.

"Buenos días Blair."

"¡Jaden! Perdón yo…"

"No hay problema, tenias frió y dormiste aquí." Le aseguro con una sonrisa

"¿No estas molesto…?"

"Para nada, no has hecho nada malo."

"Pero…"

"Olvídalo, Pero ¿Dormirás conmigo así siempre?

Bajo la cabeza para ocultar en inminente sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer.

"Esta bien."

"¿Eh…?"

"Dormir así… no me molesta."

"Jaden…"

"No te preocupes." 

"Gracias." sonrojada abrazo al joven.

Este, se sonrojo, mas que ella quizás y le devolvió el gesto.

"Bien, vamos a comer." Dijo Jaden 

"Vamos." Le replico ella.

Llegaron al comedor, medio vació ya que era un poco tarde y todos estaban en descanso.

"¿Qué vas a querer Blair?"

"Lo mismo que tu." Le replico sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Bastion y Syrus, estaban terminando y haciéndose la gran interrogante¿Por qué Jaden no había aparecido? Normalmente el, era el primero en comer…

En eso, ambos vieron al frente; había 2 personas Blair y el Mencionado.

Sorprendidos, ambos escupieron el jugo que estaban tomando y abrieron los ojos para ver bien.

"JADEN, CON ¿¡UNA CHICA?! Y ELLA… ¿¡LE SONRIE?!" dijeron ellos sorprendidos.

Jaden y ella se sentaron a comer, Syrus y Bastion contemplaron, sorprendidos.

"A ver Jaden¡Di ahh!" dijo ella con comida en un tenedor

"¡Ahh! Ella le introdujo la comida

"Y ella…" dijo Syrus

"Le da de comer…" termino Bastion

Al terminar, ambos satisfechos, Blair observo las reacciones del joven, era tan tierno cuando comía.

"Jaden, me adelantare al dormitorio, te espero ¿Si?"

"De acuerdo te veré luego."

Ella se acerco, le beso en la mejilla, le guiño y sonrojada se fue caminando.

Jaden, sorprendido solo se frotaba su mejilla.

"Oye don Juan." Le hablo Bastion

"Jaden¡Que linda novia tienes!" termino Syrus.

"¡Amigos¿Cuándo llegaron?" replico el

"Temprano." Replico Bastion.

"Pero tu estabas distraído con Blair…por eso llegaste tarde…" Concluyo Syrus.

"¡No¡No es lo que creen!" replico el sonrojado Jaden

"Te beso, Jaden." Dijo Bastion con una sonrisa malvada.

"Y, parecía feliz contigo." Siguió Syrus

"Ese beso fue…de amigos…" replico débilmente Jaden.

"Aja si…" dijo Syrus.

"Jaden, eres mas listo de lo que pensé; Que seas feliz con Blair." Bastion le dio una palmada en el hombro

"Si, somos tus amigos¡se feliz!" termino Syrus dándole otra palmada en el hombro.

El dúo molesto se fue.

"No estoy enamorado de Blair…" murmuro Jaden sobándose la mejilla.

Ya ni el mismo creía esta frase. Ella le había besado, aunque no era malo, ese beso le confundía y, ya tenia suficiente con lo de dormir con ella.

El joven caminaba confundido, sin rumbo.

Llego a la playa.

Se tiro en la arena y observó las blancas nubes encima de el.

¿Qué haría ahora? Cerró los ojos para pensar.

Blair Flanningan se había adueñado de sus pensamientos y a este paso de su corazón.

¿Era tan malo? No, solo que, no le gustaba esta confusión.

Ella era bella, dulce como no hay 2 y…

Le demostraba cariño casi siempre.

"Jaden."

"¿Zane?

En efecto, era el Soberano Azul.

"Pareces Confundido¿Sucede algo?"

"Es que…"

Jaden le explico con detalle todo, hasta los sueños que había tenido

"Ya veo." Replico Zane.

"¿Tu que crees?" le dijo el joven rojo.

"Es nuevo para ti, de eso no hay duda, pero, también esta claro que estas desarrollando un Cariño especial por ella." Respondió el Soberano azul

"¿Tu crees?" replico Jaden perplejo.

"Si. Jaden busca en tu Corazón, ahí hallaras la respuesta." Con esto el Soberano Azul se dio vuelta y se fue.

"En mi corazón…" murmuro Jaden.

Jaden siguió en este dilema y opto por volver.

Al llegar la vio a ella, también pensativa, estaba en su uniforme rojo sin zapatos.

"¡Jaden, Hola!"

"Hola Blair. ¿En que piensas?" Replico sonriendo.

_"En…Ti…"_ pensó "En Nada…" dijo ella.

"Bien." Una Idea le llego a la mente a Jaden; Los milagros aun existen.

"Blair."

"Dime."

"Gracias por besarme en la cafetería."

"De nada." Dijo ella muy roja.

Jaden tomo su mano y le beso la mejilla.

"Gracias." Con esto se fue a su escritorio, a ver su baraja.

Blair estaba perpleja, pero feliz.

_"Jaden…amor mió…gracias" _

Ella le acompaño todo el día. Al llegar la hora de dormir Jaden observaba el techo.

_"Cariño especial…"_ pensó

"Jaden."

"¿Eh?"

"Puedo¿Dormir…?

"Seguro, no hay problema."

"Gracias, buenas noches." Le beso la mejilla y durmió.

Jaden le devolvió el gesto y cerro sus ojos.

_"¿Me estaré enamorando de Blair? Quizás. Será, mejor que lo piense mañana."_ Pensó

Acariciando el pelo azul de ella durmió.

_**A/N Jaden ya casi resuelve sus sentimientos pero¿A quien le pedirá ayuda? **_

_**¿Qué significan esos sueños¡Todas las respuestas a esas interrogantes y más en el próximo capitulo! **_

_**¡Gracias! Y ¡dejen reviews! **_


	3. Porque Tu Estas

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan.**

_**Capitulo 3 Porque Tu Estas**_

Reiniciadas las clases en La Academia, El joven prodigio Jaden Yuki, no prestaba atención a Crowler, solo estaba recostado en su silla hacia atrás con sus manos atrás de la cabeza, por 2 razones, 1.) El podía patear su maquillado trasero siempre y 2.el, ya sabia lo que el explicaba.

En una situación como esta, lo mejor que se podía hacer era…dormir.

Si, la clase aburrida era una invitación para dormir, mas, hoy no podía.

Seguro era aburrida, pero sus pensamientos no le dejaban en paz.

Todos enfocados en ella…Blair Flanningan.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, no sabia porque pero ella se había apropiado de su mente…y talvez corazón. No podía señalarlo con exactitud pero, ella tenia algo que le embrujaba, el esperaba con ansias dormir con ella, sentir su calor y…ser su osito de peluche privado.

Mientras estos pensamientos paseaban por la mente del prodigio. El observo a la diosa que había querido estar con el, la única interrogante era ¿Por qué con el? Si habían candidatos mejores, también durante su ausencia ella le había escrito diario, el le respondía, Pero, como amigos ahora ella parecía querer mas, ¿Verdad?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Crowler.

"¡Yuki!"

"¿Si?" respondió poniéndose de pie aun con los ojos cerrados

"Nombra una trampa que niegue trampas" Crowler sonrió maliciosamente.

Toda la clase se miro extrañada, algunos ya tenían respuesta pero preferían el silencio; Blair, observaba al chico de sus sueños, quien estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, para ver su respuesta.

"¿Con o sin Costo?" replico

"Ambas."

"Bien, con costo 7 herramientas del bandido, a costo de pagar mil puntos de vida se niega cualquier trampa y sin costo, destructor de trampas que niega cualquier trampa en batalla." Dijo abriendo los ojos.

"Nombra las desventajas y ventajas de esas 2 cartas."

"Bien de la primera, 7 herramientas del bandido: la ventaja es que es velocidad hechizo 3 y niega en cualquier momento, lo malo es pagar 1000 puntos. De destructor de trampas: la ventaja es, que no pagas nada y es velocidad hechizo pero, lo malo es que solo es en batalla no te salva de agujero de trampa o cartas así que se activen fuera de la fase de batalla.

Ambas son buenas solo es de saber, para que situación es útil cada carta."

Todos observaron impresionados a Jaden y al sorprendido Crowler, Blair por su parte estaba orgullosa de el.

"Bien, al menos un Slifer es útil. Syrus, nombra una carta de juego rápido." Replico el docente.

"Jaden…" murmuro Syrus

"Control Enemigo" murmuro el mencionado

"Control Enemigo Profesor." Syrus le dio su acostumbrada sonrisa de "gracias amigo"

Jaden, solo le levanto el dedo pulgar y regreso a perderse en su mente.

Ya en su cuarto ambos, sacaron su almuerzo, Blair sugirió comer en su cuarto para más privacidad.

"¿Jaden?"

"Dime."

"¿Por qué estas en los Rojos? tu tienes un mejor nivel que muchos Obelisco Azul."

"Cuando yo llegue aquí, yo vencí a Crowler pero, como te das cuenta no concibió como un inútil como yo lo venció y me dejo en lo mas bajo."

"Y, ¿No te quejaste?"

"No, conocí a muchos de mis amigos aquí y además, ahora mas que nunca doy gracias por ser un rojo."

"¿Eh?"

"Porque ahora estoy contigo, Blair."

Ella sonrojo ante este comentario.

"Yo también doy gracias por estar contigo."

Ella le abrazo y el regreso el gesto.

"_Que suave y tibia. Y Huele bien" _pensó

Más tarde, el Joven había hecho su tarea y estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Los neo-spacians le aparecieron.

"Señor, ¿Podemos preguntarle algo?" inquirió Neos

"Dime." Dijo Jaden

"¿Usted, que piensa de su compañera?" siguió hummingbird

"Bueno, es linda y suave y huele bien y es inteligente." Replico sonrojándose sin darse cuenta.

"¡Ah! ¡El amo esta enamorado." Replico Black Panther

"¡Que bien!" siguió Dolphin

"¡¿En que se basan?!" pregunto Jaden, un poco enojado.

"Señor, su cara esta tan roja como yo." Dijo Scarab, burlonamente.

"Este yo…" dijo Jaden

"No se preocupe señor, solo queríamos saber el porque de su conducta rara; si necesita consejo díganos." Termino Neos.

Con esto, los Neo-Spacians se fueron.

"Metidos pero… ¿Tendrán Razón?" dijo el joven para si.

En eso fue interrumpido por Blair.

"Emm…Jaden, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Dime."

"¿Me ayudarías con algo?"

"Seguro."

"Observa, este escenario. Debes ganar, En el campo enemigo están Raviel y Uria en ataque y Hamon en defensa, 4 trampas permanentes en el cementerio, 3000 lp; Tu tienes 2 cartas en mano: Aitsu y Metamorfosis, en el campo Sangan, Impachi de Carbón y Jarra de dimensión. Dos cartas boca abajo Michizure y Rompimiento Raigeki y una carta en el mazo, Koitsu. En las fusiones, esta el Ciber Dragón Del Final y tienes 100 lp ¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Fácil, primero dale vuelta boca-arriba a la jarra y remueve las 3 trampas permanentes, eso dejara a Uria débil, sigue con rompimiento raigeki y destruye a sangan…"

"¿Destruirá tu propio monstruo?"

"Si, activa michizure en cadena y destruye a Hamon, con sangan convoca a Koitsu a tu mano y llámalo al campo sacrificando ambos monstruos…"

"Pero solo tiene Atk. 200…"

"Blair, en los duelos los puntos no son todo, mira las estrella de Koitsu y veras."

"¿Eh?"

"Convócalo y activa metamorfosis, asi, llama a Ciber Dragón del final, en eso Raviel creara un Token fantasma, con El dragón afuera ataca a Uria o el Token y Listo." Jaden sonrió

"¡Jaden lo resolviste!" exclamo

"Fue fácil."

"¡Solo unos cuanto lo han podido hacer!" replico ella

"No es para tanto, bueno espero haberte ayudado." Con eso el Duelista se iba

"Jaden…"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias." Con esto ella se le acerco y le beso la mejilla

"De…Nada…" Jaden estaba más rojo que su atuendo.

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió trabajando, El, quien ya había terminado, prosiguió a seguir pensando en los comentarios de sus sirvientes.

Los días pasaron lentos, Jaden seguía resolviendo acertijos sin problemas, Blair fue mejorando aun mas gracias a el, pronto ella era la 2da mejor de los rojos, ya que aun no le ganaba al maestro Héroe Elemental.

Las clases ya habían terminado y ambos fueron a comer en su comedor, Blair se quedaría estudiando Y el se iría a los baños termales, como el mejor de los rojos tenia derecho a usarlos.

"¡Que bien! A relajarse." Dijo

Ya dentro, el comenzó a prepararse cuando el vapor llego hasta donde el.

"Hmm…" dijo

En medio del vapor escucho algo. Pasos.

"Espera, yo he visto esto an…"se cruzo de brazos y sin terminar, lo recordó.

"¡El sueño!" exclamo era uno de esos sueños que dicen el futuro.

"_Nota a mi mismo: __**PRESTAR MAS ATENCION A LO QUE SUEÑO**__."_ Pensó

"Blair…" y en efecto, era la mencionada

Jaden se quedo Tieso en su lugar, dio media vuelta y tapándose la vista fue hacia la

Puerta. Al tratar de abrirla el empujo hacia la derecha, cuando era hacia el otro lado, tan avergonzado estaba que había olvidado la dirección de la puerta, para empeorar, era de noche y la poca luz no ayudaba, solo la luz de luna y estrellas.

"_**¡ABRETE! ¡RAYOS!"**_ pensó el.

"Blair, yo…"

"No, esta bien, Jaden confió en ti…tu no eres degenerado…eres el chico mas puro que conozco…"

"Gracias…"

Ella le abrazó por detrás.

"Ven, vamos Jaden."

Al quedar en Shorts, Jaden se metió con ella, en efecto usaba el bikini azul como en el sueño, Se mojo con agua caliente para ver si, nuevamente no soñaba. 

"Jaden, tu has sido muy bueno conmigo estos últimos días…gracias…"

No sabia porque pero le parecía MUY familiar.

"No…hay de que…"

Ya sabia adonde iba esto y…

Ella se le acerco y le abrazo

"Blair…" ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de el.

"Prométeme, que estarás conmigo siempre…" ella se sonrojo mucho, no solo por la cercanía de su cuerpo al de el, sino también por la cercanía de sus labios y, el hecho de escuchar que el corazón de Jaden estaba a mil, no ayudaba.

"Seguro Blair, si me necesitas, ahí estaré…" el observo el cielo estrellado.

Solo la luna y las estrellas, no sabia porque pero le parecía perfecto.

"Gracias." Le acaricio el pecho con cariño

"Blair…"

"No digas nada…quiero estar así contigo…" cerro sus ojos y disfruto los latidos del corazón de su Jaden.

Jaden opto por devolverle el abrazo.

Al ver el cielo, las estrellas lo iluminaban como una manta negra con pequeños diamantes brillantes. Era algo inolvidable, el la observo a ella con ternura y le acaricio su cabello con suavidad, nada le hacia falta, el, solía pensar que, los duelos lo eran todo pero, ahora Blair competía con eso.

Al regresar, caminaron bajo las estrellas y la luna, ella envolvió sus brazos en el brazo derecho de el, Solo la luz de luna y sus pasos, ella deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera por ellos 2.

A la hora de dormir, Jaden observaba el techo, ella usaba un pijama del color rojo.

"_¿Estoy enamorado de Blair…? Creo que si…"_ sonrió en lo oscuro y sonrojo, otra vez esa dulce intoxicación, no era malo, ese aroma le gustaba, 4 de sus sentidos ya estaban bajo su hechizo, La veía aun en la oscuridad, Su aroma le intoxicaba, Sentía la suavidad de su cabello, solo escuchaba su tranquila respiración.

Estaba rindiéndose ante el sopor, envuelto con la dulce embriaguez que, ella la hacia sentir.

Si, esto era amor.

"Jaden…"

El abrió los ojos al oír su nombre

"Yo…Yo…"

"Blair…que…"

"T…Te…Te a…Te amo Jaden…"

Jaden abrió los ojos sorprendido…ella estaba soñando…

"¿Que…?" no concebía lo que había escuchado.

En ese momento, Aun en la oscuridad, la estudiaba, primero observaba sus piernas, luego observo su torso y busto, se golpeo mentalmente por ver la última parte pero ella tenía otras virtudes no solo buen busto, siguió y observo sus labios, no sabia porque pero le atraían…

De repente sintió la necesidad de unirlos con los suyos…concluyo que sus labios eran su mejor virtud…

Estaba por unirlos con los suyos…

"No, Blair ambos disfrutaremos de nuestro primer beso…" concluyo "¿Cómo le digo…?"  
Claro, quedaba esa forma…

"Buena noches Blair…" le beso su cabello y durmió

Sabia lo que debía hacer, por ella.

_**A/N: Ya sabiendo los sentimientos de ella, Jaden duerme. La unida pregunta que queda es ¿Qué hará el? ¡No se pierdan el próximo Capitulo! ¡Gracias! Y ¡Dejen reviews!"**_


	4. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan.**

**Capitulo 4 Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos**

La lluvia caía a cantaros en la academia, por suerte era fin de semana y no había que salir bajo ese temporal; El joven Jaden, daba gracias por eso.

2 razones

No Crowler

Estar mas tiempo con su diosa, Blair Flanningan

De la cual, el se había enamorado y esperaba que ella también pero,

¿Cómo Saberlo? Y además preguntabase ¿Qué estrategia usaría para decirle lo que sentía a ella? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría?

Aun después de todo lo que había pasado, la duda le carcomía su corazón, ya que el no sabia que tan bueno era lo que había pasado para con ella.

Todavía eso, que quedaba aquel recuerdo…

Blair, por su parte leía mientras el, estaba sentado en frente de la ventana, a su lado estaban, su baraja y una caja que contenía cartas para cambiar en caso necesario. El estaba observando caer la lluvia.Ella se preguntaba que pasaba en sus pensamientos pero, el se veía profundamente pensativo por lo que, opto solo por verle tiernamente.

Recuerdos pasaban por la mente de el, de tiempos pasados, de sus padres de su niñez…

_Comenzó a vagar en la línea de sus recuerdos…_

_Un niño de 8 años observaba a su padre_

"_Jaden, Es hora toma esto." Le dijo el hombre mayor_

"_¿Qué es padre?"_

"_Una baraja de duelo de monstruos."_

"_¡¿Duelos?!" ¡Ese juego tan divertido! Gracias papa, ¿De que es?"_

"Tu dime."

"_Guerrero, son fuertes; ¿Eh? ¿He...roes... E…lemen…tales? ¡Papa! ¡Se ven débiles!" refunfuño el pequeño Jaden_

"_Nunca juzgues una carta por su ataque, ve y pruébalas en duelo."_

"_Si." Con eso se fue_

Jaden, sonrió al recordar que, al principio creía que la baraja que le había dado tantas victorias era débil.

"Papa…"

Siguió recordando

"_¡Papa! ¡Son geniales!" replico el entusiasmado niño_

"_¿Ves? No serán tan fuertes pero con apoyo, todo se puede y espera a que tengas las fusiones…"_

"_¿Fusión?_

"Cuando 2 o mas monstruos se combinan en uno solo para hacer a uno solo de gran poder. Tu solo los usado solos"

"_¡Wow! ¡No puedo esperar!"_

_Días después, el chico ya era mejor no había perdido y se había ganado las fusiones._

"_¡Felicidades Jaden!" replicaron sus padres._

"_Gracias."_

"_Toma las fusiones."_

"_Si, Alado con llamas, Alado Con llamas brillante, Gigante de Trueno, Rompe barreras y tempestad." Leyó el chico_

"_Jaden tu mama, también te tiene algo."_

"_Toma hijo." Un rubí brillante le fue dado, con los lados esculpidos en oro y había una inscripción en el centro_

"_Toda la eternidad contigo…"_

"_¡Wow! Mira como brilla, ¿Que es madre?"_

"_Es una joya especial, tu padre me la dio a mi, ahora tómalo y dáselo a la chica a la cual tu consideres mas importante en tu vida."_

"_¿Cómo voy a saber quién es?" pregunto el niño_

"_Tu sabrás, es como las fusiones que recibiste, 2 personas se juntan y se vuelven mas fuertes y felices, deja que tu corazón te guíe en todo."_

"_Si, Jaden hacerlo con el corazón en los duelos y la vida."_

"_Tómala madre tu eres la única en mi vida." Dijo el niño_

"_No hijo, a tu otra mitad al chica que sea tu novia y esposa."_

"_No me casare, ¡Tendré duelos para siempre!" replico Jaden_

"_No digas eso, bueno celebremos que ya usas fusiones." Replico su padre_

"_Si vamos a comer." Replico Jaden_

"_Te hice mucho hijo Come."_

"Mama… al principio creí que me quedaría solo… Yo estaba solo y ustedes por darme lo mejor no estaban en casa nunca… y no tuve la oportunidad de socializar Y nunca pude usar a Yubel, hasta lo tuve que vencer… por eso pelee en una infinidad de duelos…para que la soledad se fuera…Al llegar aquí tuve amigos…Y aun así…Yo Jamás creí que usaría el rubí mama…pero ahora mi corazón no miente…"

_La lluvia golpeaba incesantemente y sin piedad._

_El pequeño Jaden sentado frente a la ventana, se hacia preguntas que ni el mismo podía responder, su ver perdido en las nubes negras._

_Su padre lo llego a confortar_

"_¿Qué pasa hijo?"_

"_Padre ¿Por qué peleo? ¿Por qué lucho? Si al final no he perdido pero… ¿Cuál es la razón de mi lucha?"_

"_Por pasión hijo, te gusta lo haces."_

"_Si, tienes razón gracias…"_

"_¿Algo mas te molesta hijo?"_

"_¿Cómo puedo ser mas fuerte?" pregunto el niño aun perdido._

" ¿Eso es lo que te inquieta pequeño?"

"_Si…"_

"_Estas Evolucionando Jaden."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Un duelista se pregunta no solo que carta meter para aumentar la fuerza de su baraja, sino que también se pregunta que mejorar en lo personal, Tu Jaden estas a la mitad de eso._

"…" _le dio la mirada de no entiendo a su padre_

"_Jaden lo que te dire no lo olvides nunca…"_

"…" _el pequeño seguía perplejo_

"_¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre de las fusiones?"_

"_Si..."_

"_Aplícalo."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿No me Entiendes hijo?"_

"_No…"_

"_Jaden…parece que…" Su padre cerró los ojos_

"_¿Parece que?" replico el niño con los ojos cerrados de la misma forma…_

"_Se te esta olvidando…"_

"_¿Olvidando?"_

"_Eso es…"_

"Eso es…" replico con la mirada perdida.

Su ver estaba perdido en el cielo gris y oscuro. Dio la vuelta, Abrió la caja y sin que Blair lo notara, hizo a un lado las cartas y sujeto el rubí que su madre le había convidado.

"¿Eso es?" le inquirió ella Sonriéndole y sacándolo de sus memorias

"Nada…Solo pensaba…" dijo el

"¿En que? Te veías muy pensativo." Le dijo ella.

"Nada Blair. Dime ¿Qué lees?"

"Em…Novela de Misterio…" ella sonrojo ya que, le mintió, era de romance y ella se imaginaba con el en diferentes escenarios y ciertamente no quería que el lo supiera…aun.

"Ah, perdona por interrumpir."

"No, no me interrumpiste."

El joven se levanto y fue a su cama a pensar

"¿Cómo le digo? No soy bueno en esto… Bastion, Syrus, Y los demás se reirán de mí,

Veamos, ¿Quién es bueno con las chicas? ¿Chazz?, no Lexi lo mando al caño, ¿Hassleberry? No queda…Oh no…" Líneas azules se dibujaron en la cara del joven

Se golpeo la frente pero no tenia otra opción.

"Queda el…Atticus Rhodes…Me arrepentiré por esto pero…" el era bueno en eso todas las chicas azules le seguían y el necesitaba consejo.

Al día siguiente, Blair regreso al dormitorio y Jaden dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente y fue a los dormitorios azules.

Tenia la cara tan roja como su atuendo, pedir consejos y de por si a El no era alentador.

Toco la puerta con resignación.

"¿Si? ¡Jay!" sonrió a lo usual de su manera

"Hola Atticus…"

"¿A que debo la visita del mejor de los rojos?"

"Emmm…Vengo a pedirte ayuda ¿Tu eres bueno…C…Con…L…Las…Chicas?"

"Bueno, lo de Chazz fue malo pero, si puedo ser un Romeo ¿Por qué?"

"Este yo…"

"Déjame adivinar…Te enamoraste de la chica Flanningan…Pensaste que estabas enfermo…Luego te diste cuenta que era amor…Y estas mas perdido que Zane en una convención de gente sonriente y feliz. ¿Me hizo falta algo?" dijo burlonamente

"N…No… ¿Pero como sabes lo de Blair?" dijo el

"Syrus se lo dijo a todos."

"Grr…Lo voy a…" dijo cerrando el puño

"Calma, todos lo vimos en el comedor."

"¿Qué?"

"Jaden si una chica te da de comer no creo, que solo quiera ser tu amiga…"

"Bueno yo…"

"Pasa, cuéntame tu situación."

Jaden le contó su situación omitiendo algunas cosas como lo del baño, ya tenia mucho con pedirle ayuda a el.

"¿Y que consejo quieres?" dio El joven azul

"Dime ¿Qué crees que siente ella?" inquirió el prodigio muy tímido

"Jay, cualquier cabeza dura lo sabría, solo con que se sonroje."

"Pero yo no se…"

"Escucha Jay, Ella esta loca por ti, te diré un truco si, lo quieres comprobar"

"Este…"

"Toma nota."

Jaden iba ojeando los trucos de Atticus, cosas que no le parecían muy complicadas

La lista iba así:

Acaríciale el cabello; si no se queja y sonríe vas bien.

Abrázala; Si te lo devuelve sigues bien

Mírala a los ojos, Acércate lentamente y bésala sino te golpea, ¡Ganaste!"

Podría hacer los primeros 2 pero, el último debía esperar ya que debía reunir valor para hacerlo. Se veía que Atticus había sido golpeado muchas veces ¿Era necesario usar ensayo y error? Bueno pronto lo sabría; tiro el papel a la basura y regreso a probar lo dicho.

Ya en la puerta, el joven abrió y se sentó en su cama.

"¡Hola Jaden! ¡Bienvenido!" le sonrió tiernamente

"Hola Blair…" Su sonrisa le parecía linda y no sabia porque pero le gustaría verla así siempre…

"¿Terminaste tu asunto?"

"Por así decirlo…" dijo el vagamente.

Jaden se acostó; Blair se fue a su lado.

"Dime. ¿Puedo leer aquí contigo?" pregunto un poco roja.

"Si yo no te molesto…"

"Para nada…" le dijo ella.

Jaden cerró los ojos, un pensamiento paso por su mente, uno que pensaba mucho, ¿Debía darle el rubí a Blair? Mejor ¿Cómo dárselo? Ya, algo le decía que ella era, la elegida no sabia porque pero, cuando estaba con ella se sentía distinto mas tranquilo y feliz.

Levanto la vista y vio su calendario con Un Winged Kuriboh NV 10 impreso.

"_¡Claro! La fiesta de primavera; se organiza un baile, se lo daré después de eso."_ Pensó con la confianza que tenía cuando luchaba.

Ella por su parte, leía, y la lectura le recordaba todo lo vivido con el desde la primera vez que durmieron juntos hasta lo de las aguas termales. Ella sabia que, iba bien pero Jaden era ingenuo y debía estar confundido… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Sin darse cuenta volteo a ver al joven que observaba el calendario.

El prodigio, termino los detalles de su plan y volteo a ver a Blair, ya que sintió su mirada.

Ella, se perdió en sus ojos y Jaden inconcientemente, puso su mano en su cabello de Blair, estaba aplicando lo de Atticus pero sin darse cuenta.

Al recobrar la cordura, vio que ella no decía nada, mas bien… ¿Parecía disfrutarlo? Entonces iba bien. Ella estaba roja; Blair sintió mas sangre calentarle las mejillas, cuando la mano de el se movió a su rostro, bajo de su frente a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Jaden, acariciaba sus mejillas y sentía que estaban tibias, el también sentía que la cara se le quemaba, pero Lo raro es que le gustaba…esa sensación le embriagaba.

Ella, puso su mano encima de la del joven y la apretó, estaba perdida en su mirada, tan atrapante…en su tacto…le volvía loca…

Ella llevo la otra mano a las mejillas del joven y estaban tibias… ¡Jaden sentía lo mismo!

Estaba ganándose su corazón de su amado, su sueño de ser, su esposa y llamarse Blair Flanningan de Yuki talvez, ya no estaba lejos.

Movió su mirada, de sus ojos a los labios de el…sus labios le atrapaban y estaba sintiendo que quería unirlos con los suyos…

Ambos tenían las mejillas calientes por no decir tan rojas como el fuego de Truco Explosivo y el hecho de que el estuviera perdido los ojos de ella y ella en los labios de el, contribuía mucho a que, la sangre le calentara las mejillas.

Ninguno quería romper el silencio…

Entonces el tuvo una Idea, la segunda condición, un abrazo, acerco lentamente el cuerpo de la joven al de el y envolvió sus brazos en su cadera, ella alrededor de su cuello y cerro los ojos, una vez mas escuchaba su corazón, el también, sentía el de ella latir rápido, Jaden no sabia que hacer, mas que disfrutar.

Ella, levanto su cabeza del pecho de el; Jaden a sentir eso movió la suya para verla a los ojos, los ojos de ambos se encontraron e instintivamente bajaron la mirada a los labios del otro.

A este punto, Blair sabía el final y lo esperaba ansiosamente; Jaden no sabía que eran todas estas sensaciones y se dejo llevar.

Ella se humedeció los labios y cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente al rostro de el, el hizo lo mismo y también se acerco al de ella…

¿Qué era esto?...

Blair estaba esperando ansiosa, a sentir los labios de el, a probar lo que ella creía y sentía que seria el paraíso en la tierra…

Los 5 sentidos de Jaden daban vueltas…Su vista estaba centrada en los labios, las sonrojadas mejillas y los ojos cerrados de Blair…Su tacto se movió a sentir las calidas mejilla de ella...Su olfato solo captaba esa dulce fragancia que ella emanaba…Su oído percibía el latido del corazón de y la respiración de ella…El gusto esperaba con ansia el dulce tacto de los labios de su diosa…

En su vida jamás había sentido algo igual…

Blair ya podía sentir su aliento tibio en sus labios…Jaden la respiración de ella en los de el…

Para el infortunio de ellos alguien toco la puerta y al no abrir entraron.

Ambos se apartaron rojos, Blair no sabia que decir y hasta pensó que se el se enojaría.

Jaden la vio y ella con tristeza le dio la mirada.

"Blair, no estés triste…"

"¿No estas enojado?"

"No, todo lo contrario pero por ahora veamos quien es…"

Eran Syrus y Bastion, que querían preguntar si ya había hecho la asignatura de mañana ya que todos tenían problemas el joven respondía y Blair los miraba de malas.

"_¡Rayos! ¡De no ser por ellos!..."_ pensó

Al irse el joven regreso y ella no lo veía a los ojos…

"Blair…"

"Jaden yo…" ella le abrazo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de el y sollozo suavemente

"Perdóname Jaden yo…" dijo ella

"No has hecho nada malo…" dijo el en un tono reconfortante

"Pero…"

"Ambos los deseábamos Blair." Dijo el dándole una sonrisa reconfortante

"¿Tu…También lo…?" inquirió ella

"Si y no me hubiera enojado si pasa…Y…Nos interrumpieron pero…no quiere decir que no vuelva a pasar…" dijo sonrojado.

Ella cerró los ojos y descanso un rato en el pecho de el, ninguno se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvieron así.

Después de un rato, ella levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Jaden, de nuevo esa sensación…

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y ella decidió romper el hielo.

"Jaden yo…yo…

El joven la miraba y en efecto también estaba rojo…

No dudo; cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro al de el…

Jaden estaba perplejo pero también movió su rostro.

Esta vez fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de mensaje nuevo.

Blair se detuvo y suspiro con desden ¿Porque todo estaba en su contra…?

Jaden un puso su índice en los labios de ella y ella se sorprendió. El le sonrió

Como era típico de el y ella también sonrió. Estaba triste por no poder besarle pero aliviada por saber que el también lo quería…

Jaden reviso su Agenda electrónica y leyó los contenidos del mensaje, al comenzar el rostro de Jaden cambio de feliz a enojado, Blair lo miro sorprendida pues sabia que el joven era paciente y hacerlo enojar no era sencillo, ¿Qué diría la carta?

Al terminar de leer tomo su disco y baraja.

"¿Jaden que pasa?"

"Nada."

"¿Por qué estas?" inquirió ella

"No es contigo, no podría enojarme contigo." Dijo el

Ella le miro preocupada mientras preparaba su baraja.

"Blair, voy a salir."

"¿Dónde?"

"No puedo decirte."

"¿Qué no confías en mi?" dijo ella tristemente

"No es eso, tu ere muy importante para mi por eso no te llevo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Escucha te daré los detalles al volver ¿si?"Ella asistió

El joven la abrazo y ella con gusto le devolvió el gesto, Jaden sin pensar le beso la frente.

Ella se toco el lugar donde los labios del joven la habían tocado.

"Blair, ya vuelvo."

"Te espero Jaden y confió en ti." Ella le beso la mejilla

El joven ya se iba pero fue detenido por Blair.

"Jaden, debes volver, me debes le ya sabes que…"

El joven asintió y le beso la mejilla.

"El próximo será en ya sabes donde…" Jaden le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Blair fue a buscar su disco y prepara su baraja.

"_Jaden, yo te importo tanto así…que te vas a pelear solo… ¡Pero tu me importas demasiado para perderte! ¡Te amo mucho Jaden Yuki!"_ pensó tiernamente.

Siguió al Joven, que le había robado el Corazón.

Ya, en otra parte Jaden Caminaba en el bosque, su mirada reflejaba enojo y determinación, Caminaba lenta y silenciosamente.

Llego a su destino donde había alguien sentado en las sombras.

El sol se ponía a lo lejos y la noche caía, la luna estaba saliendo y soplaba un viento frío.

"Esto es lo suficientemente lejos ¡¿No lo crees?!… ¡Fudou!" Grito Jaden con su puño cerrado

"Hola Yuki." Replico el visitante misterioso

"Hola." Replico Jaden Fríamente.

"Ha pasado Tiempo."Dijo riendo el maliciosamente. "Me halaga que me recuerdes."

"No puedo olvidarte Fácilmente… ¡Takuma Fudou!" Dijo Jaden Con una mirada de determinación

A/n ¿Quién será este visitante de misterio? ¿Qué relación tiene Con Jaden? ¿Lograra Blair llegar? ¿Podrán Cumplir su promesa? ¡Tantas preguntas, poco tiempo! ¡Obténgalas en el próximo Capitulo!: "¡Violenta Batalla! Por ese alguien Especial." ¡Gracias y no se lo pierdan!


	5. Violenta Batalla! Por ese ser amado

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan.**

**Capitulo 5 ¡Violenta Batalla! Por ese alguien Especial.**

"No puedo olvidarte Fácilmente… ¡Takuma Fudou!" Dijo Jaden Con una mirada de determinación

Un joven de 20 años con tez blanca, cabello rubio que le llegaba a la espalda, vestido con una gabardina negra estaba frente a Jaden.

El viento se comenzaba a helar y soplaba en el rostro de los 2.

"¡Que Saludo! ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos no escribes, no llamas?" rió sarcásticamente

"¡Tienes Valor de venir aquí!" replico Jaden

"Por los viejos amigos, se hace todo." Contesto el.

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿A que has venido?!" replico Jaden

"La pregunta esta de mas." Dijo el simplemente

"¡¿Que?!" dijo Jaden aun viéndolo mal.

"Vine a vencerte. A ti Jaden Yuki, a ponerle fin a lo que representas, ¡Al único que me Gano!" replico el enfadado visitante.

"¿Pero, porque quieres lastimar a Blair?" Inquirió El Slifer.

"Es solo un incentivo, ¡Así podré enterrarte Cuando luches con todo!" Dijo Fudou

"¡El que será despedazado… serás tu! ¡No tocaras a Blair aunque muera protegiéndole!" Exclamo Jaden.

"Tierno. Pero ¿Por qué la proteges tanto, Es tu novia?" pregunto riendo

"Eso no te importa. Bien, ¡Enciende tu Juego!" dijo de manera tradicional.

"¿Sigues con los héroes? ¿Crees que puedes enfrentarme con tales basuras sin que te entierre primero?" inquirió arrogantemente."

"¡Te vencí una vez! ¡Hoy serán 2 veces!" replico el joven

"Bueno, te enterrare rápido y sin dolor." contesto Fudou

"En eso tienes razón, este lugar es perfecto para la derrota de alguien, ahora solo necesitamos un derrotado y ese… ¡Serás tu! ¡Vamos, te haré pagar por querer lastimar a Blair!"

Mientras sacaban cartas Jaden recordaba a su rival.

"_Takuma Fudou, un duelista prodigio, le gente le llamaba "El iluminado" por su habilidad de usar cartas para contra-atacar rápido y ganar, trato de ganarse el mando de mi pueblo al vencer al alcalde, pero yo lo vencí y regreso todo a la normalidad; Su mazo tiene cartas raras y poco conocidas pero monstruos oscuros principalmente; Deberé estar Alerta…"_ Recordó su victoria

"_¡Alado Liquida a Su Archimalvado Legendario!"_

"_Pero Alado tiene 2100 y mi monstruo 2700…"_

"_Con Rascacielos eso no es así Alado gana 1000 ptos. Mas."_

"_¡NO!"_

"_¡Si y pierdes 2700 Directo!" Alado uso su dragón de Fuego Y Jaden Gano._

"_¡Perdiste, dale el mando al alcalde!" exclamo Jaden_

"_¡Pagaras Por esto Yuki!"_

"_Si, como sea ¡perdiste!"_

"_¡YO te enterrare Yuki!"_

Termino su recuerdo.

"_Blair, Dame Fuerzas…"_ Pensó

"¡Duelo!" Exclamaron Ambos

"Yo comienzo, Yuki, Convoco a Tortuga Pirámide (Atk. 1200/ Def. 1400) en Defensa y una carta boca abajo. ¡Tu réquiem Comenzó! Termino."

"Seguro, Convoco a E. Hero Estratos (Atk. 1800/ Def. 300) Y puedo mover un héroe a mi mano y elijo a Necrosombra Ahora ataca ¡Estratos!"

El Hero con 2 Hélices en su espalda llego con una ráfaga de viento liquido a la Tortuga.

"¡Observa, puedo traer Un Zombi de Def. 2000 o menos! ¡Ven! ¡Ryu Kokki!" El Esqueleto Gigante apareció

"Tiro una carta boca-abajo y termino." Dijo Jaden Calmadamente

"¡No estaría tan calmado si fuera tu Yuki, Te Engulliré Vivo!" Fudou dijo

"Si, Sigue." Su tono no Cambio

"Jalo y ¡Ryu Kokki destruye A Estratos con ola Oscura!"

"¡Alto! ¡Actívate aceleración Sin cuidado! ¡Aumento 700 de atk. Por un turno a cualquier monstruo!; ¡Estratos!" (Atk. 1800+700 2500)

Estratos venció al esqueleto sin problemas "¡Aun así tu monstruo se destruirá ya que si Ryu-Kokki pelea con guerreros o Hechiceros, estos son destruidos después de la pelea! (Fudou lp. 3900) Convoco a Costo Doble en Ataque (Atk 1700 / Def. 1650) y esto boca-abajo Sigue tu."

Aparecieron 2 fantasmitas negros.

"Bien, Invoco a Comandante Caballero en Defensa (Atk. 1200/ Def 1900) y aumenta 400 a todos los guerreros; El, incluido. (Atk. 1600). Dejo esto bocabajo y termino." Replico Jaden

El Caballero Rubio Apareció.

"Bien, Convoco A ¡Insecto de Sierra en ataque! (Atk. 2400 / Def 0) ¡Dile adios a tu caballero y a 1700 ptos. De Vida!"

Un enorme escarabajo metálico llego al campo

"Alto, ¡Activate, Escudo drenador! Tu ataque se detiene y gano 2400 ptos de vida."

Jaden (Lp. 6400)

"Jala 1 carta Yuki, Mi insecto hace que lo hagas, dejo esto boca-abajo y termino."

Jaden jalo 1 carta gracias al insecto y una por su fase de robo.

"Bien, Convoco a E. Hero Avian (Atk 1000 / Def. 1000) Y activo R- Justicia verdadera Puedo destruir cartas boca-abajo por el número de héroes elementales que haya ¡Avian, Destruye…!"

"Calma Yuki, Activo destructor Mágico, A costo de descartar una carta, tu mágica se Anula." Dijo botando la carta

"¡Rayos!" Dijo Jaden

"Pero sigue, Ahora acabo de usar una carta contra-ataque ¡¿Sabes que quiere decir?!" Replico Fudou emocionado

"¡Oh no!..." Jaden fue interrumpido

"¡Si! Observa uno de los monstruos que conoces viene, ¡Convoco a: **Soberano Oscuro Vandalgyon!** (Atk. 2800/ Def.2500)"

Un dragón con alas y cuerpo negro apareció.

"Se invoca si anulo un efecto con cartas de Contra-Ataque Si niego Monstruo puedo regresar a un monstruo de mi cementerio al campo; Trampa, Destruyo una carta en el campo, Mágica, Pierdes 1500 lp. Y, ya que negué mágica, Recibes 1500 de daño directo. ¡Vandalgyon usa tu Orbe Oscura!"

El dragón cargo su garra, paso por encima los monstruos de Jaden y lo golpeo en el estomago con una esfera de energía negra; El joven fue movido de su lugar y cayo al piso.

"¡Rayos!" replico el dolorido joven. Jaden (Lp 4900)

"¿Qué pasa Yuki? Tu rostro se ve oscurecido de miedo, por volver a ver a mi amigo aquí." Replico Fudou

"La historia se repite, Vandalgyon se ira otra vez al caño." dijo Jaden "Bien, juego tormenta de plumas y cambio el Atk Y Def. De tu Insecto o sea ¡Zero! ¡Avian termínalo ahora!"

Avian uso sus plumas y el escarabajo enorme fue destruido.

"Recibes 1400 ptos. Fudou, Jalo por tu insecto, dejare esto Boca-abajo y vuelvo contigo." Fudou (Lp. 2500) Termino Jaden

"Bien, Voy, ahora prepárate porque activo Absorción de Hechizo Y Gano 500 ptos de vida si alguno de los 2 juega una carta mágica normal; Ahora juego Veneno del anciano lo que me deja ganar 1200 ptos de vida o quitarte 800 a ti, prefiero recargarme y ya que jugué una magica gano 500 mas o sea 1700 lp. (Fudou Lp: 4200) ¡Te ves mal Yuki, Bueno descansa en paz; Vandalgyon, ¡Orbe Oscura, Destruye a su Avian!"

"Activo ¡Barrera de Héroe! Vandalgyon no hace nada." Replico con calma

"Bueno, torno a mi Coston a defensa y vas." Dijo Fudou confiado

"Bien, Jalo y convoco a Chispas (Atk. 1600 Def. 1400) y con mi Comandante el Gana 400 ptos de atk. (Atk. 2000) y pongo rascacielos, cuando mis héroes ataquen Ganaran 1000 de Atk. ¡Chispas Liquida a Vandalgyon!"

El campo se convirtió en una ciudad con la luna llena color plateado, Chipas saco una ráfaga y Vandalgyon fue vencido.

"Tu carta de campo me recarga." Contesto Fudou

Fudou (Lp. 4200+500-4004300)

"¿Crees que ganaste? ¡Ja! ¡Estas equivocado! Sigo yo, convoco a mi Sacerdote de Convocación (Atk. 800 Def.1600) Cuando Lo llamo Viene en Def. Y lo mejor: voto una

Magica y traigo a un monstruo de 4 estrellas ven, ¡Gil Garth! (Atk. 1800 Def. 1200)

Un sacerdote con capucha negra llego y luego un robot con cuerpo redondo y una espada en la mano Izquierda llego también.

Y activo mi carta trampa ¡Sexto Sentido! Bien funciona así: Yo elijo 2 numeros: 3 y 6

Tú ruedas un dado y si cae en lo que yo dije, jalo ese mismo numero De cartas; Sino descarto ese numero de cartas de mi baraja ¡Rueda Yuki!"

Un dado virtual cayó en la mano derecha de Jaden.

"_No puedo perder, ¡Blair me espera!_" Pensó apretando el dado "Aquí voy." Jaden Rodó el dado…

El dado rodó y rodó y Cayo en…3

"Jalo 3 cartas y juego espadas de luz reveladora y gano 500 lp., Yuki el conteo final comienza. Tu turno" Dijo el emocionado Fudou (lp. 4800).

"¿Si? ¡Para ti talvez! ¡Aquí voy!..." dijo Jaden en su tono usual

En otra parte del bosque una joven de pelo Azul corría rápidamente, pero el hecho de que se estuviera, oscureciendo no ayudaba.

Debía buscarlo y apoyarle, si quería ser su esposa debía estar con el en buenas y malas y esta vez, aun en contra de la voluntad de el. Por lo menos ella pensaba así…

"Jaden, no te dejare solo, No puedo…No quiero perderte…Te amo" dijo Blair

En eso, ella escucho un estruendo y al voltear en la dirección del ruido observo una esfera negra.

"¿Jaden? ¡Ese impacto…!" Ella corrió hacia esa dirección…

"Jaden, ¡Ya voy! ¡Tu y Yo tenemos una Promesa!" dijo mientas Corría

Algo le decía que a su amado no le iba bien…

"Tomo carta y, Activo llamado de los encantados Y regreso A Estratos, Lo convoco y muevo a Truco y termino."

"Bien, le equipo la carta equipo Collar de comando a mi sacerdote y termino." Dijo Fudou

Tres turnos pasaron y ambos tomaron tres cartas, La tensión se podía cortar con los dedos Aparte de que ambos pusieron 1 carta boca abajo y que Jaden puso a Avian en defensa, nada mas paso, Jaden solo le pasaba un pensamiento; Ganar pero, el impacto de Vandalgyon le dolía un poco, pero mayor seria el dolor de Blair si lo perdía a el y viceversa, Debía ganar, en su mente, el se decía eso.

"Yuki, Ya te he dejado vivir mucho Gil Garth, termina a Avian."

La navaja golpeo y acabo con Avian.

"Sigo yo. Juego, Hechizo de Síntesis, a cambio de sacrificar 6 estrellas, llamo a Licántropo (Atk. 2400 Def. 1800), Truco y Estratos adiós. Despídete de Gil Garth ¡Garra Oscura!"

"Aun Así, gano 500 ptos. De vida por eso." Dijo Fudou sin inmutarse

El lobo golpeo a Gil garth haciéndole pedazos.

Fudou (Lp. 4800+5005300-600-4004300)

El lobo cargo su garra de energía y esta golpeo a Fudou

"¿Qué?" dijo Fudou

"Y pierdes 400 ya que por cada monstruo normal pierdes 200 y yo veo a Truco y Avian. Ahora ¡Chispas termina al sacerdote!" Termino." Dijo sonriendo

"¡Prepárate! Jalo por el efecto de mi collar ya que si destruyes a mi monstruo con mi collar, O Robo una carta o te descarto 1; Jalo 2 cartas: por efecto y por mi turno…Y…."

Fudou se quedo tieso y sonrió malignamente.

"Juego Destrucción de Cartas, Jala el mismo numero de cartas que descartes." Dijo Fudou sin perder la emoción

Jaden jalo 3 y Fudou 4.

"Yuki, ¡Prepárate a ver la bestia mas siniestra de mi baraja pero primero Juego fuego tremendo tu pierdes 1000 lp y yo 500!"

Una ráfaga de fuego golpeo a ambos

Jaden (lp. 3900) Fudou (Lp. 3800)

"¡¿Tanto así deseas ganar que te lastimas tu solo?!" inquirió Jaden

"¡Mientras te gane!... Nada mas importa, Ahora mira un monstruo de 2 tributos…" dijo el un poco dolorido

"Pero, solo te queda el Coston…" replico Jaden

"No necesito mas Observa, El efecto de mis fantasmitas es: Sirve de 2 sacrificios para un monstruo oscuro o sea funciona doble para monstruos Oscuros ¿Ingenioso no?" dijo Fudou muy emocionado

"Grr…" reacciono Jaden

"¡Y puedo convocar a un monstruo de 2 Sacrificios por el precio de 1!"

"¡Deja de presumir y Sigue!" exclamo Jaden

"¡Si observa Yuki, la bestia que terminara contigo!, ¡Juego a…!

**¡Diabolos, Soberano del Abismo! (Atk. 2800 Def. 1000)"** Grito Fudou

Un dragón oscuro, aun peor que el anterior, llego, Era de color negro con alas enormes y Sus garras y colmillos se veían Afiladas.

"¿Por eso era que presumías?" dijo Jaden confiado

"¡Yuki, Tu destino esta sellado Juego: Megamorfosis, lo cual, Duplica el ataque de uno de mis monstruos, En este caso Diabolos! (Atk. 2800 X 25600) espera mi Diabolos tiene unos efectos devastadores: Primero, para llamarlo debo ofrecer monstruos oscuros, Segundo, si mi enemigo controla a Diabolos, este no puede ser sacrificado bajo ninguna circunstancia y Tercero, en tu fase de robo, Diabolos toma la carta que vayas a jalar y la regresa al fondo de tu baraja. ¡Mas te vale que esas 3 cartas que tengas sean buenas porque ya no robaras nada!"

"¡Eso es…!" dijo Jaden sorprendido

"¡Si tu funeral, Llego! ¡Diabolos, Ataca A su Lobo! ¡_**Ráfaga Real del Abismo Oscuro**_!" Dijo

El dragón con poder redoblado fue rodeado por volteos negros e hizo temblar el bosque, moviendo árboles y hojas; Un Rayo Enorme rodeado volteos del mismo color de su cuerpo apareció de su boca; El Rayo destruyó a su lobo y siguió a golpear a Jaden con intensidad reducida.

El impacto mando al joven volar, haciéndole golpear el piso y dejándolo lastimado

Jaden (Lp. 3900-3200700)

"¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo Yuki? ¡Bueno, tú derrota esta cerca! ¡Para asegurarme juego esta mágica de juego rápido: Flama Final tu y yo perdemos 600 lp!" dijo tranquilo el dueño del dragón

Un orbe de flamas golpeo a ambos

Jaden (Lp. 100) Fudou (3200)

"Ra…Rayos…que intenso…" dijo Jaden aun en el suelo.

"Es todo, Estas vencido Yuki…." Respondió dolorido el dueño del dragón

"Blair…" dijo débilmente…

En otra parte del bosque, El estruendo y el hecho de que, las hojas se movieran alerto a una joven.

"¿¡Otra vez, pero con el doble de intensidad?!" dijo Blair

Siguió corriendo hacia el ruido, hasta que llego a lo que buscaba.

Analizo el campo, Un duelista rubio con gabardina y guantes negros, de su lado un Dragón Negro Agresivo, del otro E. Hero Chipas, Caballero Comandante Y un Jaden colapsado.

"¡¿Jaden, Jaden Que pasa?!" dijo ella tomando su mano

"Así que tu eres Blair Flanningan…" Dijo Fudou en un tono amenazador

"¡¿Quién eres porque haces esto?!" dijo ella

"Yuki, me venció hace años; vine a vencerle." Respondió el.

"Jaden, ¡Despierta por favor! no me dejes…Yo te necesito…" dijo Blair llorando.

"Usarte como carnada, fue efectivo así Yuki Lucho con todo." Dijo riendo

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo ella

"Yuki no lucharía con todo pero, cuando le dije que te lastimaría, dio mas de lo que esperaba." Dijo Fudou riendo.

"Tu…" Ella cerró el puño pero decidió atender a su amado primero

"Jaden, Yo te necesito…Yo…Yo ¡Te Amo! ¡Con todo mi Ser! ¡No te vayas!..." dijo ella llorando.

"_Jaden, Jaden…"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"Eso es…"

_El mismo recuerdo de su padre…Pero… ¿Por qué se le viene ahora?_

"_Eso es… Cuando una persona piensa en un ser amado, se vuelve mas fuerte, puede lograr cualquier milagro." Dijo su padre_

"_¿Eh?" replico el pequeño Jaden_

"_Piensa en la persona que mas amas y tendrás un poder el cual ni tu te imaginabas que tenias…" _

"_¿En ustedes?"_

"_No, hijo en la persona a quien mas ames."_

"_No tengo amigos ni amada, Ustedes serán." Dijo el pequeño Jaden riendo._

"_No hijo, es mejor que, sea la persona con la que, compartas el resto de tu vida, con quien llegues a viejo, con quien te quedes…"_

"…" _El pequeño estaba silencioso_

"_Si tu Jaden, Lograras entender esto, A pesar de tu corta edad, Lograrías muchas Victorias hasta te llamarían "El duelista que hace Milagros" No lo olvides hijo…"_

"_¿A quien mas Quiero?..." dijo Jaden_

_Recuerdos de Blair se le pasaron por la mente…_

"_Gracias Por ayudarme Jaden…"_

"_¿Puedo dormir Contigo?_

"_¡Di ahhh!" _

"_Jaden Perdóname…"_

"_Prométeme que estarás conmigo Siempre…"_

"_No digas nada, quiero estar así contigo…"_

"_¡Eres Genial Jaden!"_

"_Yo te…Te... amo…Jaden…" _

"_Jaden, vuelve ¿si? Tenemos una promesa…"_

"_Ella es…Mi persona…" Dijo Jaden recordando sus sonrisas, sus tristezas y sus labios…ese momento que casi se besan le regreso…_

"_¡No voy a perder! ¡Blair me espera!" dijo el_

"_¡Ahí voy! Espérame…" dijo Jaden_

"Jaden…" dijo ella teniéndole en brazos

"Blair…" la mano de el apretó la de ella

"¡Estas bien! Pensé que…" dijo aliviada

"¿Crees que puedo perder sin cumplirte?" dijo el sonriendo débilmente.

"Jaden…" dijo ella acercando su rostro al de el

"Blair…" Dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Yo aquí veo un lindo cuadro! Pero ¡Yuki será presa de Diabolos!" dijo Fudou

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos.

"Jaden estoy contigo." Dijo ella firmemente

"Gracias Blair, quiero que sepas que Vivo por ti." Ella sonrió y el volvió al duelo

Al volver a enfocarse El en el duelo, los discos de Jaden Y Blair despidieron luces, Azul el disco de el Y Roja el de ella y ambos, comenzaron a Resonar.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Blair

"No se…" siguió Jaden

"Bien tortolito, continua. Ante de eso, Pongo la carta mágica de equipamento: cuerpo de Niebla y se la equipo a Diabolos; ahora no puede ser destruido por batalla." termino Fudou muy confiado

"Jalo y…" Jaden fue cortado por su rival

"Espera el efecto de Diabolos, cualquier carta que sea jalada en fase de robo se regresa al fondo de tu baraja… ¡Abandona toda esperanza, ya solo puedes usar tu mano!" dijo Fudou

"¡No te rindas Jaden! ¡Creo en Ti!" dijo Blair

"Blair…" dijo el regresando la carta.

La resonancia se hizo más fuerte.

"Debo jalar…" murmuro Jaden

"Tu fase de robo no sirve mientras tenga a Diabolos!" contrarrestó El.

"Puedo jalar con efectos…Olla de la codicia." Replico Jaden sin inmutarse

Jalo 2 cartas y el brillo se hizo mas intenso…

"¿Qué pasa? Debo seguir Jalando… ¿Esa luz…es una carta…?" Inquirió Jaden

"¡Nada te salvara de la cólera de Diabolos!"

"Bien, Juego Olla de la Avaricia." Dijo Jaden

"¿No la acabas de Jugar…?" replico Fudou

"Dije Avaricia, Esta me deja regresar 5 monstruos, Estratos, Necrosombra, Corazón Valiente, Neos y Pantera Negra, y jalar 2 cartas." Dijo Jaden

"¿¡Como llegaron ahí!?... bueno gano 1500 lp. Incluyendo mi destrucción de cartas." Fudou fue interrumpido por Jaden

Fudou (Lp.4700)

"Destrucción de Cartas. Ellos estaban en mi mano y los descarte." Respondió Jaden "¡A jalar 2 naipes!"

Jaden tomo una carta pero se detuvo a la segunda.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Jaden sin vacilar tomo la carta.

La resonancia se detuvo y los discos volvieron a la normalidad.

Al revisar su mano para ver lo Jalado, Jaden observo algo raro…

"¿Y esta carta?" Inquirió Jaden Ojeando la Carta

Una espada Con hoja azul y mango Verde, enterrado en un pedestal, en una catedral, con las vitrinas llenas de luz, estaba dibujada.

Jaden la leyó y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo.

"¿Jaden?" dijo su amada Blair.

"¿Yuki que planeas?" replico su enemigo

"¡Diabolos, se ira al caño cuando juegue esto, Fusión de Milagro! ¡Fusiono a Truco y Avían; Alado con llamas! (Atk. 2100/ Def. 1200)"

"¡No perderá contra eso!" dijo Fudou confiado

"Sigo. ¡Polimerización! Chispas y alado; ¡Alado Brillante con llamas! (Atk 2500/ Def. 2100) y ya que hay 2 E. Hero, recibe 600 Pts. De Atk. Y mi caballero (Atk. 3500)"

"¿Y? Gano 1000 lp." dijo Fudou monótonamente.

Fudou (Lp. 5700)

"¡Adiós Diabolos! Observa Fudou, Juego esta carte de equipamento ¡La espada que destruirá a Diabolos! ¡**Oración, La Espada de la Promesa!"** dijo Jaden lleno de Confianza.

"¿Qué?" replico el dueño de Diabolos

La espada fue tomada por Alado.

"Observa, primero, una vez por turno destruyo una carta de mi enemigo; ¡Adiós Diabolos! ¡Brillo Final!"

La espada brillo del mismo color de su hoja y el rayo, destruyó a Diabolos

"¡No!" replico Fudou

"Sigo, Segundo, una vez por turno puedo aumentar 2000 de atk. A todos los monstruos de mi campo o robar 2 cartas. ¡Alado recibe 2000 ptos. De Atk! (Atk 5500)

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Fudou sin creerlo

"Espera Cada vez que uno de mis monstruos destruye a uno de los tuyos elijo: Recibes el daño igual al atk. O me aumento lp. Igual al atk. Del monstruo destruido y por ultimo, si destruyes esta carta mientras Este equipada, regresa a mi mano y aplico lo anterior, una vez mas." Termino Jaden

"¡Aun no…has…vencido…Yuki!" dijo el enemigo

"¡Este va por Mi! ¡Alado Liquídalo!; ¡Destello Celestial!" alado uso la espada y el rayo resultante, Golpeó a Takuma Fudou.

Fudou (Lp.200)

El rayo mando A Fudou al suelo.

"Dejo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno." Dijo Jaden

"¡No…todavía…Puedo…Ganar… se requiere mas que habilidad para vencer al iluminado…!" dijo el

"¡Mientras Blair este aquí…No lo lograras!" rectifico el joven rojo

La joven sonrió, el estaba admitiendo que ella le daba fuerza, después de esto ella le diría lo que sentía por el…

"Bien, Yuki juego, olla de la codicia… y gano 500 lp." sonrió malvadamente "¡Hasta aquí llegas juego meteoro de la destrucción, pierdes 1000 lp! ¡Que ironía! Yo 500 lp. Mas o sea mil y gano… ¡Tu te vas al caño!...!Adiós Jaden Yuki!"

El meteoro iba directo hacia Jaden pero Blair se interpuso.

"¡Jaden, no permitiré que te lastimen! ¡Yo recibiré el meteoro!"

"¡Que lindo, salvado por tu noviecita pero la victoria es mía!" Rió Fudou

Jaden, abrazo a Blair, ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Jaden…" ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho

"Aun no, Blair."

El joven dio la vuelta de tal forma que la espalda de el, recibiera el ataque.

"¿Qué Haces?" inquirió ella.

"No puedo permitir que lastimen a quien yo mas…quiero…" dijo el.

Ella, no lo creía, el la protegía contra eso, y dijo a quien mas quería, ¿Será que?...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el meteoro golpeo a Jaden y ambos cayeron al suelo, Ella debajo de el pero, estaba intacta, el había recibido el ataque y estaba encima de ella con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Bah!, La salvaste pero aun Así el duelo es… ¡¿Qué… porque sigues con Lp?!" Inquirió el.

Jaden se levanto de encima de ella, aun con fuerzas.

"¡Te lo dije mientras Blair este Aquí, No ganaras!" dijo el

"Pero… ¡Tus Lp!..."

"Use esto recarga elemental, gano 1000 lp. Por E. héroe; Alado aquí me dio eso."

"¡Yuki!" dijo harto de la persistencia del prodigio

"Jaden…" replico Blair

"Te dije…No dejare que te lastimen…" dijo el

Ella le beso la mejilla.

"¡Jaden, yo creo en ti!" dijo ella

"Gracias Blair… " Regreso la atención a Fudou "¿Terminaste?"

"No, pongo a Destripador de espíritus (atk. 300 def. 100) En defensa, no puede ser destruido en batalla, y juego dian keto el maestro de cura y gano 1000 + 500 lp. Sigue." Termino Fudou (1700 lp.)

"Bien, robo 3 cartas; 2 por mi espada y una por mi turno; y… juego a mi neo-spacian humming bird gano 500 por cada carta en tu mano Jaden Lp. (1700) y destruyó a tu destripador con mi espada…

"¿¡Que?! ¡¿Qué porque, Porque luchas así, si… estas lastimado?! ¡Tienes las vísceras en bandeja de plata, Diabolos te lastimo, deberías estar derrotado!" inquirió Fudou

"Me dijiste que se requiere mas que habilidad…pero yo no solo uso eso…También es porque Blair esta aquí…la habilidad logra milagros, pero… ¡cuando una persona piensa en quien mas quiere! … ¡Logra vencer lo que sea! y eso…me dio el triunfo, No te vencí solo, Blair me presto su fuerza…su cariño, amor y fe en mi, me dieron la victoria, esta espada representa eso…" dijo Jaden sosteniendo la carta con orgullo

"Jaden…" replico ella.

"¡Esta espada, Oración, representa la promesa de regresar y estar junto a ella por siempre! ¡De ahí su nombre, Oración, **la espada de la promesa**!" exclamo Jaden

"¿Vencido Por ti, Jaden Yuki?" replico Fudou.

"¡No! ¡Por nosotros 2! ¡Pero este va por Blair! ¡Alado, destello celestial!" exclamo Jaden

La espada brillo una vez más, y el destello, venció a Fudou.

"Yuki, ¡No olvides esto! ¡Te perseguiré hasta el día que mueras!" Replico Fudou Iracundo

"Si lo se. Yo acabare contigo las veces que vuelvas." Dijo Jaden con los ojos cerrados.

Fudou desapareció entre los árboles.

"Jaden, Ganaste." Dijo Blair Sonriendo

"Si gracias a ti y esta Carta." Dijo el besándole la mejilla

"¿Volvemos?" ofreció ella

"Seguro."

No hubo incidentes, la joven pareja iba agarrada de la mano y feliz, el silencio y el hecho que fuera de noche, los tranquilizo.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio, Blair, procedió a cambiarse y el a descansar después de lo ocurrido.

"_Esta espada es genial gracias; papa…gracias…Blair"_ pensó Jaden ojeando su Carta.

El joven sintió un par de brazos en su espalda.

"Jaden, ¿Estas herido?"

"Para Nada. He estado Peor." Dijo riendo.

"Jaden perdón, de no ser por mi…" dijo ella en tono triste

"No Blair, te lo dije; Yo vivo por ti y no me importa que tan lastimado este, tu, me das fuerzas…" dijo Jaden Sonrojado.

"Jaden…Yo también…Tu me das fuerza…pero… dime… ¿Lo que dijiste era cierto?" dijo ella igual de roja

El asintió suavemente.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos entre los 2.

Jaden inconcientemente, puso su mano en su cabello de Blair, nuevamente, Ella sintió la sangre calentarle las mejillas, El también, esa sensación tan esperada por los 2…

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Ella se acerco al rostro de el y viceversa Blair podía sentir el Aliento de su amado cosquillearle los labios y eso le gustaba, Jaden por su parte deseaba probar los labios de la chica con quien, estaba seguro que compartiría su vida…

Blair se humedeció los labios, sabiendo en que terminaría, Jaden hizo lo mismo…

Finalmente, los labios de ambos se tocaron; Ambos se besaban…

Con ternura y Suavidad, Tan solo disfrutar del momento y del sabor de los labios del otro…

Blair, estaba en el paraíso, En los brazos de Su Amado, esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo…

Jaden, por su parte, No había probado algo tan dulce como esto, ni ganar, ni los helados o dulces se comparaban…Era una dulzura distinta…

Después de 5 minutos se miraron…

"Jaden…Yo…Te…amo…" dijo ella sonrojada

"Yo también Blair, Mas que a nada…" dijo el igual, de rojo

Con eso ambos observaron el cielo estrellado y la luna llena por la ventana,

Ambos estaban felices, no había más inseguridad; Blair dejo descansar su cuerpo en el de el, y el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, solo ellos 2, la tranquilidad envolvió a Blair y se quedo dormida y Jaden le acaricio el pelo.

"_En el Festival…El rubí se lo dare…Blair…"_ pensó Jaden durmiendo al lado de su diosa.

**A/N: ¡Fudou y Diabolos fueron Vencidos! Pero ¿Qué hará Jaden para darle la Joya a su diosa? ¿Qué hará ella? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "¡Momento de Duda!" ¡Gracias!**


	6. Momento de Duda

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan.**

**Capitulo 6 Momento de Duda**

Blair Flanningan despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad y cariño, era fin de semana Así que no habría clases, observo a la silueta de un joven cuyos brazos la envolvían, Jaden Yuki.

Ayer había luchado una dura batalla, pero salio con la victoria al final.

Lo que la tenía intrigada, era lo que paso después…

Su primer beso…

Además, había dicho que el le amaba, ya sus dudas se habían terminado, ahora estaría con el.

Admiro al apuesto joven, tan tranquilo y apacible…

Observo el reloj de Winged Kuriboh y eran las 9:00 AM.

Aunque el joven se veía tierno así, ella opto por despertarle…

Una idea le vino a la mente y sonrió tiernamente…

Acerco su rostro al de el y presiono sus labios contra los de el…

El joven tenía un sueño pesado y tardaría en reaccionar, pero, Entre más mejor ¿No? Así disfrutaría de los labios del joven.

Jaden despertó con una sensación de algo suave encima de el, pero sobretodo la dulce sensación de algo suave en sus labios le gustaba y no sabia porque era tan familiar…

1…2…3…4…5 segundos…

Era… ¡Blair!

El joven reacciono y puso sus manos en la espalda de ella, ambos disfrutaron del momento

6 minutos después Jaden observo a la bella joven.

"Buenos días dormilón." Dijo ella un poco roja.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Replico el, sonriendo tiernamente.

El joven estaba aun rojo por, la forma de despertar, Blair lo noto y sonrió tiernamente.

"¿Te gusto ese aviso para despertar Jaden?" dijo seductoramente.

"Se…Seguro ¿Pero me despertaras así cada mañana?" inquirió el.

"¿No te gusto?" dijo un poco triste.

"Seguro que si, de hecho iba a pedírtelo…" dijo el muy sonrojado y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

"Eso es algo, que me encantaría Jaden, no tengas miedo en pedírmelo."

"Pero…"

"Después de todo tu y yo…somos…" ella estaba igual de roja que el.

"Pareja…Claro que si…" aseguro el.

"¿De veras?"

"Si…Yo te a…amo…Blair…"

"También te amo…Jaden…" ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente y Jaden se perdió en los ojos de Blair.

"Blair…perdóname…yo no estoy…acostumbrado a demostrar afecto…." Dijo tímidamente.

"No te preocupes Jaden…lo demuestras muy bien…no debes avergonzarte ¿Si?" dijo ella tiernamente

"Bien."

Ambos fueron a desayunar, tomados de la mano lo cual causo mucha impresión en todos ya que, Nadie creía que Jaden, pudiera sostener una relación, siendo tan inocente como era pero…allí estaba; De la mano con Blair.

Bastion, Syrus y Hassleberry, no creían lo que veían; el trío se restregó los ojos y los abrieron bien

"¿Otra vez?" dijeron Bastion y Syrus al mismo tiempo.

"¿Otra vez? ¡¿No es la primera vez que pasa?!" pregunto Hassleberry sorprendido.

Blair, le daba de comer al joven prodigio, haciendo una escena muy tierna.

"¡Di ahh, Jaden!"

"¡Ahh!"

Ambos comieron hasta llenarse, cosa que con Jaden, no era fácil.

"Bueno, yo hablare con Bastion, Syrus y Tyranno un rato, Adelantare ¿De acuerdo Blair?"

"Si, pero no te tardes, te estaré esperando." Le dijo riendo

"Seguro." Jaden le beso la frente, a lo que ella se fue caminando un poco roja.

"Jaden…" dijo Syrus

"Le…" siguió Bastion

"Beso la frente…" termino Hassleberry

Jaden, fue adonde el trío atónito.

"Hola amigos, ¿Qué hay?"

"¿Señor, usted tiene una relación con ella?" dijo Tyranno

"Que no me llames así…" Jaden siguió hablando "Si ¿Por qué?"

"¡Que suerte!" dijo Syrus

"¡Te sacaste la lotería!" siguió Bastion

"¡General, le deseo Felicidad en su relación!" termino Tyranno

"¡Que no soy General…! Pero gracias." Agradeció Jaden.

"¿Dinos, la besaste?" inquirió Syrus

"…" el joven no dijo nada, solo sonrojo.

"Vaya." Dijo Bastion.

"¡Que bien señor!" termino Tyranno

"Y Syrus, ¿Cómo te va con Mindy?" inquirió Jaden

"No muy bien…" suspiro el joven amarillo

"¿Y eso porque?" pregunto Jaden

"Siempre que le quiero hablar pero…parece que el Ciber Dragón me comió la lengua… Pero por lo menos ya no me trata mal, hasta me sonríe."

"No deberías ser tan miedoso Soldado."

"¿Y a ti Bastion que tal Con Jasmine?" inquirió Jaden.

"Temo que no mejor que a Syrus, al menos estudia conmigo…"

"Y a ti Tyranno?" dijo Jaden.

"Reporte de status: Chica de Ra Amarillo, Nombre: Cindy Valentine; edad: 16 años relación mejores amigos… Estatus apunto de confesar mis sentimientos…"

"Eres imposible…pero que bueno por ti."

Jaden se levanto, para irse.

"¿Te vas?" pregunto Syrus

"Si, Blair me espera."

"Jaden dinos…" Bastion fue interrumpido por Jaden como si el supiera la pregunta.

"Dile desde el fondo, lo que sientes." Termino Jaden.

"Gracias Amigo." Agradeció Syrus.

Blair, entro a la cocina y hablo con Sofie, la chef.

"Hola Sofie, ¿em puedo…?"

"Seguro, ¿Quieres tenerle a Jaden un rico Almuerzo no?" replico ella sonriendo.

"¿Cómo…?" ella estaba sorprendida

"Oh querida, todos lo saben vinieron tomados de la mano y le diste de comer."

"Entonces…"

"Seguro, déjame darte un consejo, prepara la comida con amor y dale todo lo que tengas. Porque es para quien amas."

"¡Seguro!"

La joven comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

Jaden, regreso a su dormitorio y olfateo algo delicioso.

"¡Bienvenido Jaden!" Saludo Blair desde la otra habitación, cabe resaltar que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, un delantal y unos guantes de cocina.

"Hola, dime ¿Qué huele tan bien?"

"Esto." Ella salio con una olla de curry.

"¿Y esto, es el almuerzo?"

"Bingo."

"¡Que bien!"

Blair le sirvió su plato a Jaden, el disfruto, no había probado algo tan suculento.

"¿Jaden…eso…como…esta?" pregunto tímida

"Delicioso."

"¡Que bueno, me alegra que te guste!" replico sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Tu lo hiciste?"

"Si."

"Esta delicioso Blair, eres muy buena cocinando."

"Gracias Jaden." Ella le beso la mejilla

1001 escenarios pasaron por la mente de Blair, Como seria si se casara con el, si le diera las 3 comidas… Debía hacerlo feliz.

El por su parte, no había probado comida tan deliciosa en su vida y eso que el, era un gourmet, en su interior deseaba aplicar las palabras de su padre, para con ella, es decir estar juntos siempre.

"Ah, ¡Estoy lleno!"

"Hay mas si quieres."

"Gracias, no puedo esperar a la cena."

"Jaden, ven quisiera darte algo."

"Dime."

Blair saco una caja de cartas, la registró y le dio una a Jaden.

"¿Doncella enamorada? Blair no…"

"Ponla en tu baraja, no puede ser destruida en batalla." Replico ella

"No es por eso, se que esta carta es importante para ti…"

"Oh, tengo muchas mas." Sonrió, sosteniendo 3 copias más.

"Gracias…Yo también tengo algo…"

Jaden registro su caja y sin que ella notara lo del rubí, saco una carta y se la dio a Blair.

"¿Kuriboh Alado? Jaden esta te la dio…"

"Tengo mas Copias." De la misma forma Jaden le enseño las Copias.

"Gracias." Dijo Cerrando los ojos y poniendo la carta cerca de su corazón

"Ahora, yo tengo una parte de ti en mi baraja y tu una parte mía en la tuya; Será como si ambos peleáramos juntos." Dijo ella.

"Bueno iré a tomar una siesta." Dijo el joven.

"Yo tomare un paseo, Que descanses." Ella le beso la mejilla

Jaden fue a dormir, antes de eso ella noto que en el calendario había algo raro…

En la fecha 30 había una calcomanía de un Kuriboh y el día estaba circulado en rojo y de por si, había algo escrito…

"No lo olvides…Abr. 30 festival de primavera-verano…" leyó ella

"¿El festival pero, que hay de especial? ...ah… ¡Me va invitar!" exclamo ella.

Blair salio felizmente a caminar…

Jaden, entro a su cuarto y se acostó para conciliar un poco de sueño, los neo-spacian llegaron a ver a su amo antes que durmiera.

"¿Qué hay amigos?" inquirió el amistoso joven

"Nada." Respondió Scarab

"Señor, venimos a preguntar ¿Ella es nuestra Señora?" pregunto Neos

"¿Señora?" respondió Jaden

"Usted sabe, usted es nuestro señor… y normalmente a la pareja del señor se le llama Señora." Siguió Neos.

"Ah, bueno si se refieren a que es mi novia si. Podría decirse que si es la señora…" respondió el joven un poco rojo.

"Mmm…debo decir que nuestra señora es muy linda…" rió Black Panther.

"¡Sin mencionar Tierna!" siguió Dolphin.

"¡Y muy lista!" siguió Scarab.

"¡Y por lo que escuchamos buena Cocinera!" continuo Mole.

"¡Kuriboh esta con ella, que envidia!" agrego Hummingbird

"Y ella esta enamorada de usted que es lo que importa." Termino Neos.

"Gracias pero…quiero pedirles un consejo…" replico el amo de los neo-spacian.

"Díganos." Dijo Panther

"¿Recuerdan el Rubí familiar? ¿Creen que debería dárselo?" inquirió el inocente joven.

"¡Seguro!" Comenzó Dolphin

"¡Hágalo!" siguió Hummingbird

"¡No dude!" continuo Mole

"¡Son el uno para el otro!" siguió Scarab

"A este paso, será su esposa, haga lo que usted crea correcto jefe." Agrego black panther.

"Escuche su corazón y pregúntese, ¿La quiero cerca para siempre? La respuesta muy posiblemente, sea si." Termino Neos.

"Gracias." Agradeció Jaden

"De nada." Dijeron todos yéndose.

"La respuesta…es...si…" se dijo el joven a si mismo, cerro lo ojos para dormir.

Blair caminaba por la playa.

Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, desde que estaba enamorada de Zane, cuando por accidente hallo a su sueño hecho realidad, Jaden Yuki. Por tratar de acercársele, toco sus cartas y aunque fue descubierta, fue a Jaden quien la protegió a ella una desconocida.

Luego, al conocer al soberano azul, no era lo que pensaba sino que, un frió monarca que la hirió, pero al pelear con Jaden eso cambio.

Tuvo que irse porque era joven, pero le prometió que le escribiría al joven.

Durante ese tiempo, tuvo tiempo para meditar en sus sentimientos, hacia el joven y crecer para no solo entrar en la academia sino que también para crecer físicamente ya que era una niña y al joven no podría atraerle así.

"_Jaden esos días me abrieron…los ojos…."_

Recordó las cartas que le escribía, al principio pensó que el no respondería pero el le respondía. Sin problema se hicieron amigos por correo.

Ella le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas, como estaba que hacia etc.

Ella pensaba en el a diario, en su bondad con ella a quien no conocía, en su inocencia.

"_Jaden…aun sin estar cerca de ti…me gustabas…mucho…los días eran cortos para pensar en ti…las noches muy cortas para soñarte…quería regresar…contigo..."_ pensó

El era su incentivo, no solo para seguir, sino que para volver.

Así que el tiempo paso, ella solo podía recordarlo, no tenia ni fotos de el, solo su corazón, eso le dio tiempo y fuerza para seguir y amarle, por eso al ver que la fue a esperar, ella se sorprendió, al volver a verle, Jaden seguía igual, inocente y cariñoso.

Decidió compartir la habitación con su príncipe rojo, ahí de gustar paso al mas puro amor.

Entonces, ella se gano al más tibio y apuesto…osito de peluche por haber.

"_Osito…de…peluche…" _pensó riendo, sonrojada.

Entonces Jaden comenzó a sentirse diferente, el le había dicho que creyó que tanto comer le estaba afectando, era una indigestión pero no… el estar, el dormir con ella le hacia sentir algo raro…diferente…El no estaba acostumbrado a eso, por eso ella había tenido problemas diciéndole lo que sentía.

Luego, ella decidió seguirlo para probarle que ya no era una niña, el accedió a tomar un baño para suerte (y gusto) lo tomo en shorts, lo cual el dejo ver su pecho y su cuerpo;

Ella decidió usar un bikini azul, para también mostrarle al joven que había crecido

Aun hoy, era un tierno recuerdo como se abrazaron en las aguas termales.

Luego un gran cambio, cuando casi se besan ella había sido muy feliz pero, fueron interrumpidos 2 veces, pero ella se las desquitaba, besándolo cada minuto que podía.

Después el duelo con Fudou, en el cual el salio lastimado, pero había dicho que vivía por ella.

Dicen que amar es vivir, entonces, ella vivía porque lo amaba y ahora estaba segura que igual el.

"Hola hermana." Dijo una voz conocida.

"¿Eres tu hermana Tifany?" respondió Blair.

"¡La primera y única!" replico la hermana mayor

Tifany Flanningan, Era casi igual a Blair, solo que más alta y su cabello era un azul mas claro; su piel mas oscura y su cabello mas largo, Llevaba una falda azul con blusa, Negra.

Se abrazaron, saludaron etc., ambas fueron a la playa y se sentaron a recordar su niñez.

Blair, admiraba a su hermana pero, ella tendía a ser sobre protectora.

"¿A que has venido hermana?" inquirió Blair

"A verte."

"¿De veras?"

"Debo ver a mi hermana." Dijo ella riendo

"Gracias hermana Tifany."

"De nada. ¿Cómo te va en las clases?" pregunto Tifany

"¡Soy la segunda mejor!" replico Blair

"¿Has encontrado Algún Chico?" inquirió Tifany

"…" Blair solo se sonrojo

¿Estas enamorada no?" Dijo Tifany cambiando de tono

"Si…" replico Blair aun roja

"Entonces te llevare de vuelta."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Tu solo te fuiste por eso, la primera vez te fuiste por una ilusión Con Zane y ahora… No creerás que puedes, estar con el chico al que le escribías, ¡Eres muy enérgica con respecto al amor! ¡eras una niña! ¡Aun eres muy inocente!"

"¡Si puedo, y estoy!" replico Blair

"¿Segura? Te dejara por otra mas bella.Todos los chicos son así."

"¡Este es diferente! ¡El vive por mi!"

"¿El te lo dijo?"

"¡No solo lo dijo; lo probo! ¡Arriesgo su vida por mi!" dijo Blair enojada

"¡Solo eres una colegiala enamorada, cambias de enamorado fácilmente!"

"¡Ya no, ahora madure y…halle al indicado!"

"Bien, hermana te doy un trato, Tengamos un duelo, si ganas, le diré a mama y papa que tienes un buen novio, tomando en cuenta que sea bueno; si pierdes regresas. ¿Aceptas?" inquirió Tifany

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!"

"Bien, pero nunca me has ganado. ¿Lista hermana?"

Blair asintió.

"¡Duelo!"

"Bien Hermanita, convoco a Bowganian (Atk. 1300 Def. 1000) en ataque y juego la carta mágica permanente ¡tambaleo! Todos los monstruos que sean convocados vienen en def. Dejo esto boca abajo y termino." Dijo Tifany

"Convoco a la doncella enamorada (atk.800 def. 300) en def. Dejo esto bocabajo y termino." Dijo Blair.

"Mi baraja te deja rápido sin puntos de vida, ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno, primero pierdes 600 lp. Por bowganian."

Apareció un robot con ballesta y disparo una flecha hacia Blair

(Blair lp. 3400)

"Sigo y activo mi trampa, ¡Ofrenda Máxima! A costo de pagar 500 lp Tifany (3500 lp.). Puedo convocar más de 2 veces por convocación normal Convoco esto Dragón de chispa Solar (Atk. 1500 Def. 1000) y otro dragón de chispa solar (Atk. 1500 Def. 1000) gracias a mi ofrenda, ¿Su efecto? Cuando hay otro monstruo fuego no lo puedes atacar y ambos son fuego, así que no puedes atacar a ninguno y al final de mi turno, tú pierdes 500 lp. Y para terminar dejo una carta boca-abajo y juego cañón de onda de movimiento, cada turno que esta mágica este en mi campo, acumula 1000 lp. De daño, en 2 turnos ¡Sayonara hermana! Oh, termino mi turno, y mis dragones te harán 500 lp. Cada uno o 1000 lp. Golpéenla con ¡Gran presión ardiente! Sigo contigo hermana."

Los dragones de llamas, dispararon su ráfaga contra Blair.

Blair (2400lp.)

La ráfaga fue intensa y dejo a la chica de Rodillas.

"En…comparación…Al…d…dolor…Que sintió…Jaden…Esto… ¡No es nada!" exclamo Blair

"¿Jaden? Buen nombre pero ¡vas a perder hermana! "

El joven Jaden, dormía tranquilamente, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un sonido y brillo familiar.

"¿Es, Oración? Y… ¡Apunta a la playa! ¡Será que…Blair!"

Sin dudarlo el joven comenzó a correr, poniéndose el disco en el camino.

"¡Blair, ya voy!" replico el preocupado Joven

Sin saberlo sus 6 sirvientes lo veían irse.

"El amo esta enamorado." Rió Panther

"¡Mírenlo!" siguió Mole

"¡Ya no es el mismo!" agrego Dolphin

"¡Es mas fuerte!" siguió Hummingbird

"La fuerza para superar lo que sea…" dijo Scarab

"…Fue descubierta por el amo, le deseamos suerte." Termino Neos

"¡Jamás!... Juego ¡Vértice de relámpago!, descarto una carta y todos tus monstruos se destruyen y luego…Tifón místico espacial, adiós a tu tambaleándose, ahora juego ¡Artilugio amarillo! (Atk 1200 Def. 1200), lo que me deja llamar al artilugio verde a mi mano, ¡Ataca a mi hermana directo! Termino" Replico Blair

Apareció un robot amarillo, de un solo ojo.

Tifany (lp. 2800)

"Ah, ¿Por ese ataque te alegras?"

"¡Te derrotare hermana!" replico Blair firmemente.

"¡Esa doncella es perfecta para ti! ¡Inconciente de su debilidad, al tener lo que quiere, se rinde!"

"¡Con Zane así fue! ¡Pero ya madure! ¡Jaden es…es por quien vivo!"

"Bien, hermana, mi cañón carga 1000 de daño y juego a Golem de ruedas, la fortaleza móvil (atk. 800 def. 2200) y a costo de pagar 800 lp. Perderás 800 lp. Ataca ahora."

Blair (lp.1600)

El golpe fue leve, pero Blair se sentía cansada, por las ráfagas y el ataque.

"¿Terminaste?" replico Blair.

"No, juego Terremoto y todos mis monstruos se cambian a defensa, Sigues."

Jaden llego a la playa y vio a su querida. De rodillas y una chica parecida a ella solo que con una cara y voz mas madura.

"¡Blair! ¿Estas Bien?"

"Jaden…"

"Así que este es el famoso Jaden." Dijo Tifany.

"¿Y tu eres?" inquirió el joven 

"La hermana de Blair, Tifany Flanningan, en pocas palabras, Tu cuñada. Te pido Perdón por los problemas que Blair te haya traído, pero si pierde ya no te molestara."

"¿Qué?" Inquirió el.

"Si pierde me la llevo."

"¡Oye…! Jaden fue cortado por Blair

"Tranquilo Jaden, no perderé." Le reconfortó ella.

"¡Blair no me ha traído ningún problema, ella me hace feliz!" replico Jaden

"¿De veras?" replico Tifany

"¡Si, yo vivo por ella!" replico Jaden.

En eso, la misma reacción que la pelea con Fudou, los 2 discos despidieron las mismas luces roja y azul.

"¿Esa reacción?" pregunto Jaden

"¿Qué…?" siguió Blair

La mirada de Tifany, cambio de seria a tierna, el amor de la joven pareja era genuino, Blair había madurado, ¿Seria posible que fuera genuino? ¿Seria posible que la joven pareja…?

"¡De pie hermana!" exclamo Tifany

"¡Estamos juntos en esto, Blair!"

"¡Seguro Jaden!" ella le beso la mejilla

"_Es amor mi hermana escogió bien…_" Pensó Tifany para si.

"¡Activo Fisura, adiós Golem! Y… ¡Convoco al Artilugio Verde! Y muevo al artilugio rojo a mi mano y termino el Duelo, ambos te…" Blair fue cortada por Tifany.

"¡Activo mi Ofrenda máxima (Tifany (lp. 2300)) pago 500 lp. Y puedo convocar a un monstruo…! ¡Impachi de Carbón! (Atk 100 Def. 2100) ¿Qué decías?" inquirió Tifany.

"¡Rayos, pongo una boca-abajo y termino!" replico Blair

"Despídete hermana. Mi cañón tiene 2000 ptos. De daño y tu tienes menos….¡Pierdes!" exclamo Tifany

El Cañón cargo su rayo azul y lo apunto a Blair.

"¡Blair!" el corrió a ponerse enfrenté de ella.

Ella abrazo al joven y de la misma forma en que la había hecho el, ella bloqueo el rayo.

"¡Aun no Jaden!" Ella exclamo de la misma forma que el.

El rayo golpeo a Blair y El impacto emitía un destello azul.

"Se termino… ¡Que Ra…!" Inquirió Tifany.

La joven pareja fue protegida por un círculo enorme de color rosado.

"¿Estas bien Blair?"

"Mientras tu estés aquí, si." Respondió ella tiernamente.

"Copiaste mi línea." Respondió Jaden

"Mi amado es un terco, creo que he aprendido de el." Termino ella.

"Lamento interrumpir pero… ¡Deberías haber perdido!" exclamo Tifany

"¡No, jugué el circulo encantado de Pikeru! ¡Todo daño a mi es reducido a 0!" dijo Blair Confiada

"_El te hace mas fuerte_." Pensó Tifany "Bueno, dejo esto bocabajo y termino Blair."

El disco de Blair, resonó con el de Jaden.

"¿Y esto?" inquirió Ella

Sus pensamientos se fueron al otro día…

"¡_Cuando piensas en quien mas quieres todo se puede_!" recordó la palabras del joven.

"_¿A quien mas quiero?_

_Jaden…_

"_¡Teníamos una promesa; solo la cumplí!"_

"_Blair Yo…"_

"_Buenas noches mi diosa…"_

"_Estaré contigo cuando me necesites…"_

"_¡Yo vivo por ti!"_

"_Buenos días preciosa."_

"_Te amo Blair flanningan."_

"_Jaden es mi persona…"_

El brillo rojo era intenso, Jaden también lo sentía.

"¡Blair, esa carta es tu carta de Triunfó!" exclamo el joven.

"Gracias Jaden, Robo una Carta… ¿Y esto?" inquirió Blair

El brillo y la resonancia, cesaron cuando Blair robo la carta.

Ella la leyó y una sonrisa de victoria se formo en sus labios.

Una Cadena, Esparcida en una catedral con los vitrales llenos de luz estaba dibujada.

"Hermana, ¡Prepárate, esta es la fuerza de 2 personas unidas Observa! ¡**Jormungandr, La cadena de la unión! **¡Equípate a mi doncella!**" **exclamo Blair

La doncella tomo una larga cadena rosada con una punta triangular que en el centro, tenía un rubí, incrustado

"¡No importa! ¡bombardeo de rocas! Por cada monstruo roca que descarte de mi mazo pierdes 500 lp. Descarto 4 y pierdes 2000 lp. ! Adiós…" Contesto Tifany.

"¿Será?" pregunto Blair

Las bombas fueron se detuvieron por la cadena, que giraba en espiral alrededor de Blair.

"¿Qué?" inquirió Tifany

"¡Una vez por turno todo daño ya sea por efecto u batalla hacia mi es 0!" dijo Confiadamente

"¿Qué? ¡Termino!" se quejo Tifany

"¡Bien, otro efecto de mi cadena, una vez por turno destruyo una carta en tu campo! ¡Destruye a Impachi!" exclamo Blair

"¡No!" dijo Tifany Frustrada

"¡Si y finalmente puedo revivir un monstruo y regresarlo a mi campo u mover una carta de mi baraja a mi mano…! ¡Y si destruyes esta carta equipo, mientras este equipada regresa a mi mano todo lo anterior ¡Ven dragón de artilugios antiguos! ¡Sacrificando a mis 2 artilugios hace 1300 lp. De daño adicional!"

Los 2 robots se fueron y un dragón con un enorme engranaje en su espalda, cuerpo gris metálico y ojos amarillos, llego.

"¡Ataca! ¡Relámpago Kinetico!" exclamo Blair

El engranaje giro y un rayo rojo venció a Tifany.

"Te felicito Hermana." Dijo Tifany con un tono de hermana mayor

"Gracias, pero ¡Jaden no es…!" ella fue interrumpida.

"Lo se, acabo de ver cuanto amor y confianza se tienen, esa cadena representa su unión Si no me equivoco, se llama Jormungandr, **La Cadena de la unión** ¿no? El nombre viene de la unión de ustedes."

"Tan analítica como siempre." Dijo Blair

"Me presento, soy Tifany Flanningan y ¿tu?" se dirigió a Jaden

"Jaden Yuki, es un placer." Dijo el.

"¿Mi hermana te causa problemas?" inquirió

"Todo lo contrario." Replicó sonriendo

"¡Tifany!" se quejo Blair

"¡Lo siento! ¿Jaden me darías un tour de la escuela?" inquirió Tifany

"Seguro."

Tifany aprovecho para ver la naturaleza de Jaden, descubrió que era un poco denso pero puro.

Al ver como trataba a Blair, como ella era con el, como se llevaban la felicidad de Blair, se dio cuenta que su hermana había elegido bien, el chico era bueno y tenia buenos sentimientos.

Le hizo preguntas como cualquier familiar de la novia ¿Qué seria al graduarse? ¿Qué pensaba de Blair? ¿Cuánto llevan juntos, El las respondió todas y sin darse cuenta expreso lo que sentía por Blair.

"Bueno me voy hermana."

"¿Tan rápido?" pregunto Blair

"Si, solo quería conocer a tu chico, te rete a duelo para ver lo que sentías y es genuino. Escogiste bien, es guapo y bueno; algo muy raro en estos días." Replico Tifany.

Blair solo sonrojo.

"Jaden, te dejo a mi hermanita, si la lastimas… ¡Te despedazare pulgada por pulgada!" exclamó Tifany

"No haría eso." Se defendió el joven

Se dio la vuelta para irse a la playa, pero observo de frente a la pareja.

"Se me olvidaba…" dijo ella

"¿Hermana?" inquirió Blair

"¿Tifany?" siguió Jaden

"¡Hacen muy linda pareja! ¡Espero que mis sobrinos sean bonitos! ¿De acuerdo?" dijo guiñando el ojo.

Ambos se pusieron más rojos que su atuendo.

"¿Jaden?"

"Dime."

"¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?" inquirió Blair

"Es un poco severa contigo pero, quiere lo mejor para ti." Contesto Jaden

"¿Tu Crees?"

"Seguro, vino porque se preocupo por ti."

Con eso ambos regresaron a su cuarto y ambos cenaron lo que quedaba del Curry.

Blair, se miraba triste y confundida, Jaden la observaba preocupado.

"¿Blair?"

"¿Eh?"

"Te ves triste ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tu… ¿Tu crees que soy una tonta colegiala enamorada?" 

"No, para nada."

"¿En serio?"

"Seguro, has crecido Blair."

"¿Eh?"

"Al principio, no sabias si de verdad sentías algo pero, te decidiste y viniste aun con la oposición de tu hermana. Luchaste por lo que amas."

"Y lo haría mil veces mas si eso se necesitara para que estuviéramos juntos…" Contesto Sonrojada.

"Gracias."

Por el resto de velada, la joven pareja observo el cielo nocturno, abrazados, ya seguros de los sentimientos del otro.

Antes de ir a Dormir, Blair como usualmente lo hacia, se fue a cambiar, Jaden abrió su caja y apretó el rubí con fuerza y lo miro con determinación.

"Lista." Salio ya con su pijama

"Bien." Escondió el rubí y sonrojo, tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a todas los pijamas de Blair.

"Buenas noche mi Jaden." Dijo ella

"Buenas noches Blair."

Con un ultimo beso, Blair se quedo dormida, En eso el joven las estudiaba y no se convencía de que ella sentía algo fuerte por el. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

"_Falta Poco…Blair…"_

**A/N: Blair Obtuvo su carta, ahora queda la fiesta; no se pierdan el ultimo Capitulo: "Cumpliendo mi Promesa." ¡Gracias!**


	7. Cumpliendo Mi Promesa

**La diosa Escarlata**

**Los únicos dioses que Jaden ha enfrentado son Las replicas de los egipcios; Los dioses fantasmas Raviel, Uria y Hamon, pero ahora debe enfrentar otro reto: La diosa escarlata que llegara a los dormitorios Slifer Rojo; Blair Flanningan.**

**Cap. Final Cumpliendo mí Promesa**

Jaden Yuki Se paseaba nerviosamente en su habitación, planeando que decir, como, donde.

¿Decir Que? Decirle a Blair que la quería, en cuerpo y alma, que querría pasar toda la vida a su lado, pero sobretodo probarle lo anterior con el rubí de su madre, simbolizando esa promesa, claro tenia su carta Oración, pero…con la joya era mejor.

Ella, por su parte estaba preparando el almuerzo en el comedor, preguntándose si Jaden, la invitaría, claro, era su primer baile juntos y el podía sentirse apenado.

"¿Me invitara¡Claro!" Dijo recordando, la frase en el calendario ´No lo olvides, en el festival...´

El, no sabia que decir, claro la amaba pero…el no era bueno en esto…Pero…

Esta vez…lo haría solo, sin ayuda de nadie, Menos de Atticus.

En el momento indicado, los residentes Neo-Espaciales, llegaron para ver la resolución de sus señor.

"¿Señor, tiene su decisión?" Inquirió Neos

"Lo haré pero, no se como decirle, aun ahora que es mi novia…" contesto el joven

"¡Le va a dar el rubí!" comenzó Mole

"¡Que bien!" agrego Dolphin

"Mmm…esto es bueno…" agrego black Panther.

"¡Buena suerte Señor!" siguió Hummingbird

"¡Usted Puede!" añadió Scarab.

"Señor, no piense en ello… simplemente diga lo que se le venga de dentro…Así es usted." Termino Neos

"Gracias todos…" agradeció Jaden

Con eso sus sirvientes se fueron.

"¡Claro¡Le diré todo lo que siento!" dijo el ya lleno de confianza.

Termino de hablar, cuando Blair llego con el almuerzo.

"Hola Jaden ¿Qué haces?" le inquirió ella.

"Em…hablando con mi mismo…" dijo entrecortado el.

"¿Y que dice tu otro Jaden?" pregunto ella Riendo.

"Que tengo hambre y que quiero probar la comida de mi Blair…" dijo abrazándola.

"Gracias…" agradeció roja.

Deleitándose con las bolas de arroz, Jaden comió a gusto y ella como siempre pensó como seria si eso fuera diario, es decir estar casada con el, dormir con el, prepararle 3 comidas al día…ser la madre de sus hijos…

Mientras todo esto se le pasaba por su cabeza, bajo su cabeza y dejo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos y sonrojo, Jaden por su parte la estudio con mucho detalle y cuidado,

¿Cómo tan bella chica se había fijado en el? Estudio su cuerpo, su largo cabello zafiro, su rostro tan bello, su pecho que ya no era de niña, sus manos suaves y delicadas, sus piernas preciosas, pero lo que mas le gustaba eran sus labios…con un dulce al cual el no se acostumbraba y que era indescriptible para el, verdaderamente ella era una diosa…

"¿Blair?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué pasa? Estas roja."

"No nada…"

No podía evitarlo, ella se veía muy linda.

"¿Estas bien Blair?"

"Seguro, mientas tu estés conmigo si."

A esto, ambos se abrazaron.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? Ninguno lo supo con exactitud.

Ella, en sus brazos era contenta, feliz.

El, sentía paraíso en la tierra, que el chico por el cual había luchado, le quería tanto.

Claro, ella también le quería igual.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron…

No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, donde estuviese que pasara, Blair se derretía en ese par de ojos café.

Nuevamente, la sangre le calentaba las mejillas.

El, por su parte se perdió en esas joyas de color café, los ojos de Blair.

Ambos, muy perdidos por el amor que se daban mutuamente.

Blair decidió romper el hielo.

"Jaden, Te amo¿Me quieres?" dijo sonrojada

"No." Dijo el riendo, "No te quiero, te amo."

"¡Que malo eres!" dijo ella riendo

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, disfrutando de los latidos del corazón que, latía por ella.

"¿Eres Feliz Conmigo?" inquirió Jaden.

"No." Rió suavemente "Soy, Feliz, contenta y afortunada."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si, eres guapo y tienes corazón puro, además me amas y te arriesgaste por mi. ¿Qué mas quiero?"

"Emm…no se…"

"De hecho, te mereces un premio." Dijo ella seductoramente.

"¿Cuál?"

"Este."

Blair, humedeció sus labios y Jaden Ya sabia en que terminaría, el hizo lo mismo,

Blair sintió el aliento de el en sus labios, Jaden el de ella, terminaría en un final placentero de ambos.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Mientras, pasaba esto a Blair le paso una idea, decidió usar su lengua para probar la del joven, le lamió los labios, el entendiendo lo que ella quería, abrió su boca y ambos probaron, el dulce sabor de sus bocas.

Después de un buen rato, ambos se separaron.

Ella lo abrazo con ternura.

"Te amo Jaden."

"Yo también te amo Blair."

El resto del día pasó, sin nada raro y extraño, por su parte la joven pareja observo el mar de estrellas puesto en el cielo de la academia, abrazados en la playa, la otra vez solo Jaden lo había visto pero ahora, ambos lo miraban, solo las estrellas y el sonido del mar…

"¿Jaden?"

"Dime."

"¿Sabias que una vida humana no es suficiente para contar las estrellas en el cielo? Hay tantas como granos de arena."

"Vaya…"

"¿Si tuvieras un deseo por cada una que pedirías?" Inquirió Blair

"…Creo que…" el joven estaba en blanco

"Yo pediría…estar contigo…" dijo ella tomándole la mano.

"Yo también… pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"No nada…"

Ella le miro extrañada el joven parecía querer pedirle algo pero no sabia que con exactitud...

Al llegarla hora de dormir la joven pareja se preparaba, ella como lo usual, estaba con un pijama.

"Buenas noches Jaden."

"Buenas Noches Blair."

Al terminar su beso de buenas noches, Al joven se le ocurrió una idea, puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella, Blair se preguntaba que planeaba, el otro debajo de sus piernas y la levanto estilo recién casados. Blair, estaba mas que complacida, solo esperaba que un día eso pasara pero ella con un vestido blanco y el con un tuxedo.

"¿Te gusto mi idea?"

"Claro. ¿Podrías llevarme así a la cama siempre?"

"Seguro."

Con esto la joven pareja se durmió.

Al otro día Jaden, se encontraba con Hassleberry y Syrus.

"¿Y Bastion?" inquirió el joven.

"Esta estudiando Con Jasmine, según el, le va pedir que asista con el al baile." Replico Syrus

"¿Y tu Hassleberry?"

"Planeo darle un regalo, general y después invitarla."

"¡No me llames general! Pero que bueno." Dijo Jaden.

"¿Y tu Syrus?"

"Em… yo practicare duelos con la maquina de pruebas…"

"¿Por qué?" inquirió Tyranno.

"Mindy ira con Chazz…"

"¿Te lo dijo ella?" preguntó Jaden

"No pero…" replico Syrus tímido.

"Pero…" siguió Tyranno

"Dudo que quiera ir conmigo..."

"Te falta espina soldado…"

"La peor lucha es la que no se hace Syrus; ¡Invítala!"

"¿Pero si no quiere?" replico el tímido Truesdale.

"Por lo menos lo habrás intentado recluta."

"Hassleberry tiene razón."

"¡Amigos, voy ahora mismo!" replico el.

Con eso Syrus se fue.

El joven caminaba de regreso al dormitorio.

Estaba un poco nervioso por tener que invitarla a ella al baile.

Además…el no…bueno lo sabría al llegar…

Jaden entro a su dormitorio.

"¡Hola Jaden!" saludo abrazándole.

"Hola Blair…" replico sonriendo débilmente

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Emmm… ¿Quieres ir al Baile conmigo…?" dijo el entrecortado.

"¡Claro!"

"Pero…yo no se Bailar…"

"Yo te enseño."

"¡Gracias Blair, por eso eres la mejor!" le dijo besando la mejilla.

Con eso las lecciones del joven comenzaron.

Jaden Yuki, no era retrasado pero tampoco adelantado, Blair juraba que si no le amara tanto ya lo hubiera golpeado, al principio se paraba en ella, pero a medida pasaban los días el se volvía mejor, a tal punto que ella le enseño a bailar todo tipo de música.

Ya cuando faltaban tres días, la joven pareja termino.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo ella

"Si, no soy tan malo."

"Mi Jaden es rápido para aprender."

Sonrojo…

¿Era por el ´Mí´ o por el ´rápido para aprender´?...

"Gracias…" replico el

Los 3 días se fueron rápido, Bastion y Syrus, respectivamente, habían invitado.

A Syrus le había costado pero, lo logro.

A Jaden se le fue un pequeño detalle, el traje.

Seguro, su traje de Slifer Rojo, estaba a la moda pero…

El necesitaba, elegancia.

Estarse probando ropa no era su idea de diversión.

Al hallar el traje que había usado en la graduación anterior, lo desempolvó.

Quería Ver la sorpresa de Blair al verlo asi…

Blair, se probaba varios vestidos, pensando en una sola cosa, su plan.

El cual, consistía en hacerle a una pregunta al joven; si la relación se ponía seria.

Esperaba que dijera, si, entonces hasta el fin de sus días, estaría con el.

Al hallar el vestido, decidió llamar a su hermana Tifany.

"¡Hermana!"

"Hola."

"¡Qué sorpresa¿A que debo la llamada?"

"Tifany, necesito un favor."

"¿Cuál?"

"Mándame el colgante."

"¿El Colgante? Hermana¿Estas segura? Mama dijo que…"

"Si lo se, estoy segura."

"¡Vaya tan joven y seria! Desearía encontrar a un chico como el tuyo."

"¡Yo lo vi primero Tifany!" Blair rió. "¿Cuándo me lo mandas?"

"Mañana."

"Gracias."

El Colgante, si era un colgante de Zafiro en el cual en el centro decía…´Tú y Yo por siempre… ´ la última línea estaba vacía.

¿Por qué?

Porque, según su madre, debía dárselo al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de su vida y sus días; estaba vacía porque se debía escribir el nombre de la pareja en este caso ´´Jaden Y Blair.´´.

¿Seria posible?

Sin saber de que o porque se había enamorado de el, ahora era hora de atar el nudo.

¿Su risa¿Su inocencia¿Su ternura y pureza?

No podía decirlo exactamente…

Solo podía decir una cosa; Amaba a Jaden Yuki

Justo como sus cartas, Oración y Jormungandr eran gemelas, las almas de ellos 2 debían ser una sola.

Debía estar en positivo, el último de sus objetivos estaba cerca.

Irónicamente, el también tenia un rubí para ella.

De la misma forma, dárselo solo a la mujer que el amase.

Ninguno sabia lo que le esperaba esa noche…un que cambiaria sus vidas…

Esa noche había llegado…

Jaden ya con su traje, esperaba a Blair.

"¿Falta Mucho?" inquirió el desesperado Joven

"Voy."

A eso ambos sonrojaron, a lo que tenían a la vista.

"_¡Que bella es!"_ pensó el joven

"_¡Se ve guapo con ese traje!" _pensó ella

Blair usaba un vestido de noche blanco, su pelo atado con una cola y una Tiara, sus labios impregnados con un rojo escarlata; el joven no se decidía si su cabello, se veía mejor suelto u en cola.

El usaba un traje negro, con una corbata roja, Blair no lo había visto asi.

"¿Qué tal?" pregunto ella

"¿Sigo vivo? No se…creo que estoy viendo un ángel…" dijo el riendo

A este punto, el rostro de Blair se quemaba, pero no era una sensación mala.

"Gracias…Te ves guapo…" le dijo besando su mejilla y tomando su mano, de mas esta decir que los labios de ella ya estaban marcados en su mejilla.

Al llegar, Blair fue a hablar con Alexis Y Jaden con sus amigos.

"¿A quien invitaste Lex?" preguntó Blair

"A Zane, pero créeme fue DIFICIL." Replico Alexis guiñando el ojo.

Por su parte Jaden ya atacaba la mesa.

"¡Vaya Jaden comenzó bien!" dijo Syrus riendo

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Jaden.

"Jaden tu mejilla." Dijo Bastion

Jaden, se froto con su pulgar y se quito el labial rojo.

"General¿es de Blair?" inquirió Hassleberry

Jaden Solo asintió.

El resto de la fiesta el joven, paso observando a Blair, Lo linda que se veía cuando

Le sonreía, cuando comía etc.

Aunque el comía y bebía, nada tenia sabor, todo le sabia a ella.

"Bien es la hora para las parejas." Anuncio Crowler.

"Blair…"

"No estés Nervioso ¿si?" replico ella.

La canción comenzaba y ellos tomaban sus posiciones…

**I've tried to tell you,**

**So many times,**

**These feelings of mine,**

**But it's not that easy,**

**Letting you know,**

**How I love you so…**

**(He tratado de decirte**

**Tantas Veces**

**Mis sentimientos,**

**Pero, no es tan fácil**

**Hacerte saber**

**Que yo te amo…)**

La joven dio gracias por la canción romántica, esto le daría chance de preguntarle¿Qué sentía¿Quería seguir con ella? Muchas preguntas atacaban la mente de Blair… y la duda le tocaba su corazón…

**Complete me, you**** complete me**

**I've never felt this way**

**Complete me, you complete me**

**Like words and melodies…**

**(Me completas, Tú me completas**

**Nunca me he sentido así,**

**Me completas, Tú me completas**

**Como las palabras y melodías…)**

El, por su parte también pensaba en decirle, que quería estar con ella,

En darle su Joya y decirle cuanto la necesitaba en su vida, como a los duelos y la comida, ella, lee ganaba a eso…

**Don't you know we both belong****? (Baby)**

**Don't you know that we will last Forever?**

**Don't you know we both Belong?**

**I knew it from the start …**

**We Belong…**

**(¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, (Amor)**

**¿No te das cuenta? Estaremos Juntos siempre…**

**¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos,**

**Lo supe desde el principio…Estar Juntos)**

"¿Blair?" dijo Jaden

"Dime."

"Quiero darte algo…"

"¿Qué?..."

"No mejor después de Bailar…" replico el joven

Ella se emociono, …será que…

**H****oping that someday,**

**For that hello,**

**Just a simple Hello… **

**And maybe tomorrow,**

**I'm the reason you smile, **

**And you make my day…**

**(Esperando que algun dia,**

**Solo porque digas Hola,**

**Un simple Hola…**

**Y talvez mañana,**

**Yo sea tu razón de Sonreír,**

**Y tú haces que mi día valga la pena…)**

"¿Jaden?"

"¿Si?"

"Y…Yo también tengo algo que…d…darte…"

"De acuerdo ¿Terminemos Aquí si?" aseguro el sonriendo.

**Complete me, you**** complete me**

**I've never felt this way**

**Complete me, you complete me**

**Like words and melodies…**

**(Me completas, Tú me completas**

**Nunca me he sentido así,**

**Me completas, Tú me completas**

**Como las palabras y melodías…)**

"Te Amo." Aseguro ella.

"Lo se. Yo también." Dijo el, sonriendo.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se dejo llevar,

El se apoyo en su pelo, perdiéndose en la fragancia del mismo…

Esta vez el olor era más fuerte Jaden estaba perdido y embriagado en ella…

**Don't you know we both belong****? (Baby)**

**Don't you know that we will last Forever?**

**Don't you know we both Belong?**

**I knew it from the start …**

**We Belong…**

**(¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, (Amor)**

**¿No te das cuenta? Estaremos Juntos siempre…**

**¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos,**

**Lo supe desde el principio…Estar Juntos)**

**We Belong, Together**

**You're my Shelter in the pouring Rain,**

**I just hope that you can see**

**You and me we belong…**

**(Debemos estar Juntos**

**Cuando llueve, me refugio en ti**

**Yo solo espero que tú veas, **

**Que debemos estar juntos****…) **

**Don't you know we both belong****? (Baby)**

**Don't you know that we will last forever?**

**Don't you know we both Belong?**

**I knew it from the start …**

**We Belong…**

**(¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, (Amor)**

**¿No te das cuenta? Estaremos Juntos siempre…**

**¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos,**

**Lo supe desde el principio…Estar Juntos…)**

La Canción termino y la pareja se vio a los ojos

"¿Lo ves? No te equivocaste." Dijo Blair Sonriendo

"Heh heh… si… ¿Podemos salir?" inquirió Jaden

"Seguro."

La joven pareja, salio y camino por la playa, la cual estaba iluminada por luz de una luna llena con estrellas cubriendo el cielo.

Esperen…Ella ya había soñado con esto; ¡se hacia realidad!

"¿Me querías decir Algo?" inquirió Blair.

"Si, Blair durante este tiempo, yo…me di cuenta cuanto me importas, yo quiero decirte, me hechizaste y me enamoraste, Blair, yo quiero estar contigo cuando rías, cuando llores, en las buenas y malas, en altas y bajas, en juventud y vejez, en vida y muerte, Yo quiero que lleguemos a viejos juntos… ¿Quieres que lleguemos juntos?" El joven lo dijo con el corazón en la mano.

"Jaden, yo…quiero ser lo ultimo que veas al dormirte y lo primero al despertar, estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida…Sabes también te iba a pedir lo mismo… Seria un placer llegar contigo a viejos…" dijo ella roja.

"¿De veras?" inquirió el suavemente.

"Si…" replico en el mismo tono.

"Entonces…Toma esto…"

Jaden le dio un rubí, el cual en el centro "Eternamente Contigo…Blair Flanningan…"

"¡¿Jaden es en serio?!" dijo emocionada

"Si. Mi madre me dijo que se lo diera, a la chica con la cual yo pasara toda mi vida."

"También tengo algo para ti…"

Un colgante, con un zafiro que decía, "Tu y Yo por Siempre…Jaden y Blair…"

"G…Gracias Blair…"

"¿Me Prometes Que harás lo que dice el colgante?" inquirió Blair.

"Si, y ¿Tu?"

"También."

La pareja, se vio, ambos tenían escrito ´Te amo´ en sus ojos, sin dudarlo sellaron su promesa con un beso, sabiendo que pasarían toda la vida juntos, si era un largo tiempo, pero ninguno se arrepintió, Vivirían los días al lado del otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que, Jaden y Blair eran muy niños y se dejarían en cualquier momento, pero no.

Doce años habían pasado desde aquel día.

El, se había convertido en un duelista profesional y en un diseñador que llevaba a los monstruos a diferentes niveles de juego, ella había abierto una tienda de Cartas, la más famosa en Japón, si, seis años después de haberse graduado, habían contraído Matrimonio con Syrus como el padrino y Tifany como la madrina, El con 23 años de edad y ella con 20.

Blair recordaba esos tiempos, observando un álbum de fotografías, con fotos desde los periodos de la academia hasta, hoy.

"¿Qué haces Querida?" inquirió un Jaden más mayor, cabe destacar que usaba El colgante de ella.

"Nada amor, solo recordando cuando te conocí y cuando volví." Replico una Blair más mayor, ella también usaba el rubi de el.

"¿Recordando?" pregunto el.

"Si ¿Te acuerdas que día es hoy?" inquirió Blair.

"Claro. Hace 12 años hicimos esa promesa en la playa." Respondió Jaden.

Ambos sujetaron sus emblemas con fuerza.

Recordando ese momento, ambos se derritieron en la mirada del otro y se besaron.

"12 años y aun tienes esa mirada, amor." Dijo Blair

"Gracias, tu también." Replico Jaden.

En eso 2 pequeños, entraron discutiendo.

"No, hermana ¡Las Cartas son gemelas!" dijo un niño.

"¡No¡Son diferentes¡Una espada y Cadena no tienen nada en común!" dijo una niña.

2 pequeños, Judai Yuki Flanningan y Rei Yuki Flanningan, entraron, ambos con 6 años de edad, El era igual a su padre, solo que, el color de ojos, el color de piel y la nariz eran de Blair, ella era igual a su madre, solo que tenía el color de cabello, color de ojos y los labios eran de Jaden.

"¡Niños¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Blair con un tono estricto.

"Mama, dile que las cartas son gemelas." Replico El pequeño Judai.

"No mama, dile que son distintas. Oración y Jormungandr son diferentes." Contesto la pequeña Rei.

"Rei, Judai, esas cartas son gemelas como ustedes." Dijo Jaden.

"Te dije, Rei." Dijo Judai, Sonriendo de la misma forma que su padre.

"Ganaste Judai." Replico Rei, un poco enfadada.

"Oigan, madre, padre ¿De donde sacaron esas cartas¿Eran suyas? Hoy Rei y yo la probamos y son geniales. " Inquirió Judai.

"Si y ya que preguntas¿De donde Sacaron esos Colgantes Que usan? Es raro que tengan los nombres de ustedes." Siguió la pequeña Rei.

Blair y Jaden Se miraron, riendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" dijo Judai.

"Si ¿Por qué se ríen?" Continúo Rei.

"Saben niños, tanto los colgantes como las cartas tienen su historia. ¿Les gustaría saberla?" pregunto Blair

"¡Si!" dijeron Judai y Rei en unión.

"Jaden, comienza Tu." Le dijo Blair mientras tomo su mano.

"Bueno..." Jaden, estrecho la mano de ella, cerró sus ojos y siguió.

"**Niños… déjenme contarles…una historia…de cuando…hace mucho tiempo… una diosa… de color rojo escarlata…llego y…me puso la vida de cabeza…" **

**Fin.**

**A/n¡Gracias por leer! Dudas, comentarios etc. Escríbanme a o dejen un review. La canción se llama "We Belong" de Toni Gonzaga. ¡Gracias y hasta la siguiente historia! **


End file.
